Destino
by gweasley4l
Summary: Cap11.....Ya se estan aclarando las cosas...¿Que Giny?...pero no puede ser.......aun hay misterios por desvelar, mas sin embargo cuando las cosas parecen mejhorra todo da un giro.......porfavor de ja Reviews
1. Cap1 No Lo Olvides

Cap. 1 No lo olvides

"Un milagro ocurrirá

Un milagro que salvara

Un arma tan capaz de

Destruir como de ayudar

Un milagro convertido en vida

Y una vida convertida en arma

De un séptimo vendrá, y en su sangre

La maldición se efectuara solo ella podrá

Nadie mas sabrá condenada estará y su vida dará

Una vida por miles de vida más

Entrenada será y sangre correrá para

El arma activar, el precio grande será pero ella

A la guerra su fin dará para bien o para mal

En ella esta la llave"

Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera ella, retumbaban a un las palabras de su primo, sabia en parte lo que tenia que hacer al menos por lo siguiente semana regreso su vista a la ventana donde volvió a contemplar a aquella familia, aquella familia que alguna vez ella renuncio por hacer algo que parecía lo correcto y que a veces s preguntaba si la decisión que ella había tomado era la correcta. Trató de no pensar más en eso sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente. Y decidió que lo mejor seria marcharse, si, los contactaría después no era el momento, no aun no, ellos no estaban listos pera saberlo, ni ella para decírselos, silbo suavemente mienta un thresal aterrizaba a su lado monto en el y murmurando un hechizo desapareció en la noche iluminada únicamente por la luz de la luna, mientras el viento hacia ondear su melena, y refrescara su pecosa cara.

Harry despertó otra vez, como noches anteriores, con un enorme vació en el estomago, tras las pesadillas donde recordaba la muerte de su padrino. Ya no sabia que era lo mejor si estar despierto o dormido, dormido recordaba a su padrino, y despierto recordaba la profecía y por muy irónico que sonara a su padrino, ninguna noticia había recibido del mundo mágico desde que había abandonado el anden 9 3/4 , con las promesas de sus amigos de escribirle, y al parecer no la habían cumplido , trato de pensar que algo malo les había pasado o que era arriesgado , cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar que lo habían olvidado, se volvió a recostar y trato de dejar su mente en blanco tratando de sacarle el lado positivo a las cosas y todo tan malo ra que mejor se durmió primero que encontrarle lo bonito a la vida, al fin y al cabo mañana sería otro día .Otro insoportable día.

¿Donde se encontraría? El suelo era frío y al parecer estaba descalza escucho unas sonrisas, que al parecer provenían del primer piso de la casa, la verdad que era muy bonita la casa aunque un poco pequeña decorada d manera muy hogareña, se escucharon otra vez las mismas risas, decidió ir a investigar sin hacer caso a esa parte de su ser que le decía que lo mejor era esperar a despertarse, Había un pasillo con varios cuarto pero el del final esta iluminado por un rayo de haz de luz blanca, se dirijo hacia el con curiosidad y lo que vio le dejo sorprendido, Lily Potter reía abiertamente mientras, su padre, James le hacía cosquillas suavemente, después ella miraba a su esposo intensamente mientras el la besaba, al momento en que los labios de ambos se unían un dolor punzante en la cicatriz del chico hizo que se agarrara su frente con ambas manos una imagen cruzo por su cabeza era el de niño en los brazos de su madre, el dolor aumentaba mientras mas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, una noche fría , la figura de Voldemort , su padre diciéndole a su madre que se fueran ella y su hijo a resguardarse como Voldemort daba muerte a su padre, la cicatriz le quemaba, trato de abrir los ojos mientras veía como la pareja seguía besándose como si no supieran el destino que les deparaba, su madre murmurado un hechizo en latín mientras le mantenía abrazado a su pecho cuando ella daba su vida para salvarlo, un momento ya no estaba soñando el dolor era tan fuerte que le había despertado se levanto y se puso su gafas , otra imagen , cuando Voldemort le marcaba como igual cuando escapaba la llegada de Hagrid, se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, cuando Sirius llegaba, cuando el profesor Dumbledore le dejaba en la puerta de los Dursley, sintió como su cuerpo no respondía empezó a caer lentamente sobre el suelo , el hueco sonido de su propio cuerpo al caer contra el suelo cerro los ojos , la ultima imagen que vio fue a su madre y a su padre unidos en un suave beso


	2. Cap2 ?

cap2

Solo escuchaba murmullos a la lejanía, murmullos indefinidos, como palabras sin sentido lanzadas a un aire cortante, los parpados le pesaban y era u gran trabajo tratar de abrir los ojos , su mano se recargo sobre el suelo trató de ponerse en pie, pero se sentía muy débil, respiro profundamente y volvió a intentar levantarse, los rayos del sol le deslumbraban , se llevo una mano a los ojos y logro sentarse sobre el suelo, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido la noche anterior ¿Por que había visto esas imágenes?¿acaso era un juego mental de Voldemort?¿Realmente se estaría volviendo loco? se puso en pie rápidamente provocándole un dolor punzante en la cabeza, ¿que horas serían, decidió no averiguarlo , tenía ganas de darse un buen baño, y dejar que el agua se llevara los problemas que atormentaban su cabeza...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RONALD WEASLEY! MAS VALE QUE TE LEVANTES EN ESTE MOMENTO O...-

-Conoceré tu furia y estaré castigado toda mi vida, mi muerte y mi reencarnación...- dijo el chico de manera automática mientras se levantaba rascándose su despeinada cabeza y con ojos somnolientos. Escucho como su madre maldecía por lo bajo comentando algo sobre diferentes maneras de amenazarlo. Se levanto pesadamente y trato de encontrar sus pantuflas con los pies, salio del cuarto y sin poder poner un dedo del pie en el primer escalón escucho a su madre gritarle

- Y MAS TE VALE QUE VENGAS VESTIDO - regreso a u cuarto a regañadientes se vistió con pesadez y en contra de su voluntad, se miro en el espejo, recordó pedirle a su madre permiso de que vinieran sus amigos y si le daban permiso o no mandarles una carta. Salio otra vez del cuarto y esta vez logro llegar a la cocina sin que ningún grito de su madre fuera dirigido a el. Todos sus hermanos (a excepción de Percy) estaban desayunando, su hermana tenía si era posible una peor cara de sueño que él, mientras Fred y George cuchicheaban, Charlie discutía con su padre, era un milagro que aun se encontrara ahí ya que los últimos días se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo en el ministerio, se sentó al lado de su hermano Bill quien le saludo despeinándole el cabello de manera cariñosa

-¿Como dormiste Chaparro?- su madre ya le había servido su plato, mientras Ginny estaba a punto de caer dormida sobre su plato de avena

-En lo que cabe de bien- contesto mientras llevaba una cucharada de su plato a la boca. De repente algo llamo su atención, Ginny era incluida en el cuchicheo de los gemelos, Fred le decía algo a su hermana al oído y al parecer era algo muy bueno ya que la pelirroja alargaba su sonrisa al escuchar a su hermano, la chica volteo a ver a su madre

- Mamá me había preguntado si... me podrías dejar ir a trabajar con Fred y George ya sabes ayudándoles, con el negocio- La señora Weasley no pareció muy feliz de escuchar las palabras de su hija . Su Gesto se volvió aun mas serio, miro a los ojos a su marido que al parecer había escuchado lo que su hija había dicho igual que el resto de sus hermanos, todos prestaban atención a lo que sucedía.

- Yo digo que sería buena distracción, siempre y cuando ya hayas

Terminado tus deberes y te comprometas a realmente ayudarlos y claro si ellos aceptan - su padre le dedico una sonrisa a la chica. Mientras el resto de sus hermanos exceptuando a Ron le apoyaban con palabras de asentimiento

- ahhhhhhhh...Esta bien siempre y tus hermanos se comprometan a cuidarte bien - miro a los gemelos dándoles a entender que realmente no debían dejar que nadie se acercara a su hermana

- claro que nos comprometemos...

- Si mama como puedes dudarlo...

- si, es nuestra hermana...

- Tal vez un poco pecosa y latosa

- Si y molestona y chaparra

- Pero la cuidaremos no te preocupes...

La Sra. Weasley los fulmino con la mirada y rápidamente dirijo su mirada a su hijo Ron. Mientras Ginny murmuraba con los gemelos. Ron iba a discutir con su madre, ya que el también quería ir con los gemelos pero esta no le dejo hablar

- Por cierto querido, dice el Profesor Dumbledore que haber cuando invitas a Harry y Hermionie a venir aquí para que pasen el resto de las vacaciones juntos - Ron , quien tenia la boca abierta , cambio rápidamente su gesto en una cara de completa felicidad

- Claro les escribiré ahora mismo - dijo mientras se apresuraba a terminar su desayuno,

- Y no te olvides de mandarlas con protección- logro decirle su madre antes de que desapareciera escaleras arriba - Se puede saber a donde van ustedes 3- pregunto a Ginny, Fred y George que iban a desaparecer por la chimenea todos se miraron confusos

- Pues a los Sortilegios Weasley, a empezar a trabajar - Ginny miraba a su madre con los ojos realmente abiertos. La Sra. Weasley hizo una mueca

- Los quiero aquí a la hora de la comida - alcanzo a decirles antes de que desaparecieran tras la chimenea

-si mama no te preocupes...- Grito Ginny y segundos después desaparecían con los polvos flu igual que sus hermanos

- Por que sospecho que eso tres se traen algo - Bill miraba donde sus hermanos habían desaparecido

- Espero y no traigan nada entre manos- comento la Sra. Weasley mientras tomaba un sorbo de su zumo de Calabaza - pero dime Arthur como te ha ido en el trabajo...


	3. Cap3 Sortilegios Weasley

Cap3

Sortilegios Weasley

Bajo las escaleras rápidamente, el baño le había relajado, ya estaba listo, al igual que todos los años con las viejas ropas remendadas de Dudley y con un cabello más desordenado de lo que comúnmente estaba, abrió la puerta de la cocina encontrando ya a los Dursley desayunando.

Desde que el había llegado se podía decir que era invisible, después de ser amenazados por Ojo loco Moddy y los demás miembros de la orden, se habían mostrado muy fríos con él hablan con él lo que realmente necesario, su ti ni su primo se peleaban con él y aunque muchas veces pensaba que era lo mejor en cierto punto era deprimente, ¿Significaría tan poca cosa como para que ni los Dursley lo pelarán, trató de concentrarse en otra cosa, no quería seguir deprimiéndose más.

- Siento bajar tarde - se sentó en el único asiento que quedaba, recibiendo un gruñido de parte de su tío que se encontraba tras el periódico.- Al menos dignense en dirigirme la palabra. El chico tenía que admitir que desde que llegó buscaba pelea y a veces el trataba de crear conflictos, quería descargar toda aquella furia e ira reprimida ,pero nadie respondió a lo que dijo ni un regaño, esperaba salir pronto de ese lugar, se le había ido el hambre, y mejor era quedarse en su cuarto con la esperanza de recibir alguna carta de sus amigos, o de quien sea , estaba tan desesperado que si recibía una carta del profesor Snape diciéndole que estaba castigado lo que quedaba de su vida, sería feliz.

Se paro rápidamente y estaba por abandonar la cocina...

- ¿No piensas desayunar? - volteó a ver a su tía sorprendido la cual le miraba con indiferencia, como si de un asunto cualquiera se tratara

-Eh... Se me acaba de ir... el apetito - estaba en un completo estado de shock, su tía le miro por unos momentos después apartó sus vista y siguió atendiendo a su marido e hijo. Harry se había quedado paralizado, sacudió la cabeza y subió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Se tumbo en la cama , viendo hacia el techo, la vida era miserable con él , ¿Que había hecho para que le pagarán de esa manera? sí, a veces hacía travesuras pero no a diario, también aceptaba que no seguía las reglas como Dios manda, pero bien o mal las seguía cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada, volvió a repasar mentalmente si nada le faltaba de hacer, lleva 4 insoportables días ahí y a él ya le parecían una eternidad, había hecho sus deberes los primeros 2 días , un error del cual ahora se arrepentía, había pensado en leer todos los libros de magia que tenia o al menos algunos, hasta que noto que tal vez se estaba juntando mucho con Hermionie. Trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran deberes, en sus amigos, que por cierto los muy ingratos se habían olvidado de él, no ese tampoco era un buen tema,..mmmmm regresar a Hogwarts, no tampoco era una inspiración en este momento, la razón no la sabía , pero no era un tema que tampoco le gustara tocar, paso pensando en cosas agradables lo que le pareció una eternidad y ya se estaba quedando dormido cuándo el sonido de un portazo y el ruido de un motor encendido le indicaron que los Dursley se habían marchado. Otra vez solo...solo...como siempre solo... y con estos pensamientos se quedo dormido.

- ¿Ahora te dignaras en decirnos por que tanto misterio?

- Si y por que mencionaste...

- ¿Algo que ustedes saben que es verdad?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Por favor no actúen como si nada hubiera pasado, los dos saben lo que paso, no lo pueden olvidar así por qué si , yo se que tampoco ellos lo olvidan solo que preferí decirle ustedes, pensando que serian más abiertos, pero ahora que veo que no...

- No oyeme, no, ahora nos dirás lo que sabes, no nos vas a dejar así...

- ¿Con la mitad de la historia?

- Ok, OK prometemos escuchar...

Se acerco lentamente a los dos diciéndoles que se acercaran, mientras les contaba lo sucedido a ambos. Se alejo terminada su historia con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa desafiante atravesándole el rostro.

- En serio...

- Pero como...

- Eso es imposible...

- Pero tú...

- ¿Ese es el recibimiento que me dan después de tanto tiempo?

Ambos se miraron entre si, y después ambos la abrazaron fuertemente, mientras ella entre risas les decía que la soltaran

- Bueno y... ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Contactarlos, ver quienes sobreviven, antes de Septiembre todo tiene que estar listo y tal vez tenga que empezar las batallas desde ahora..

- ¿Y que vas a hacer con ...

- Por eso los busque primero a ustedes después hablare con ellos pero ya con su apoyo, mientras necesito mantenerme en el anonimato y por eso necesito que ustedes tomen las riendas de todo mientras nosotros llegamos y tenemos todo listo...

- Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros...

- Para lo que quieras...

- Solo necesitamos saber cual es el plan..

- Si el grande...

- Se los diré después mientras necesito buscar lo necesario después me encargare de cosas mas sencillas...

- Pero al menos quédate la primera hora para no levantar sospechas

- Si esa es una buena idea después te marcharas pero recuerda llegar antes de la hora de la comida por que si no...

- lo se lo se... miren un cliente- sonrió

- Buenos Días sortilegios Weasley en que puedo ayudarlo...


	4. Cap4 Familia

Cap4 Familia

Toc ruidoso... Doble Toc... Un Toc... Ave Ulando... Tocs violentos...Una carta...Se levantó de sopetón, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana, No pudo evitar la sonrisa cruzando en su rostro al ver a Pig tratando de romper la ventana a picotazos, casi se tropieza en su camino hacia la ventana de la emoción de recibir noticias.

Dejo entrar a la lechuza, que parecía mucho mas emocionada que él. Se tardo unos minutos en atraparla para que le entregara la carta, la abrió rápidamente, alegrándose de su contenido

Harry:

Seré breve, Mi mamá me acaba de decir que el profesor Dumbledore dio el permiso de que te vinieras aquí a la madriguera y te quedaras el resto de las vacaciones. Pasamos por ti como eso de las 10:00 de la noche, te den o no permiso. Espero y Hermionie también pueda venir ya que a ella la invite también

Un ansioso Ron

Sonrió ampliamente, bajo las escaleras dando brincos, al menos algo le distraería de todo lo que atormentaba su mente

- ¿Tía Petunia?...- recibió un gruñido por respuesta- me preguntaba si podría irme a casa de mi amigo Ron… para pasar lo que quedan de las vacaciones...- su tía le miro con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, después continuo con sus quehaceres - Claro..- le miro con desprecio y furia - siempre y cuando no vengan con sus anormalidades- el chico se sorprendió murmuro un suave "gracias" y subió las escaleras rápidamente. Hacia vario tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz tanto que seria capaz de bailar de la alegría. Preparo sus cosas metiéndolas en su baúl checando que no fuera a olvidar nada.

Después de varios minutos se sentó en su cama con todo listo alrededor de el como niño pequeño que espera que le saquen de paseo, miraba a cada tanto su reloj, faltaban poco para las 10:00 de la noche, miraba nervioso hacia todas partes preguntándose por donde entrarían. ¿Se aparecerían como el año pasado? ¿Entrarían con polvos flu?¿Entrarían por la ventana?¿ Derribarían la pared?¿ O Simplemente tocarían la puerta como personas normales?

Escucho el timbre de la puerta después de varios minutos los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, abrió la puerta con cautela para ver lo que sucedía

- Hola, Buenas Noches...vengo por Harry -reconoció de inmediato aquella voz y se asomo aun mas con el firme propósito de ser visto

- Se encuentra arriba en su cuarto... ¿Quiere que lo llame?- distinguió la voz de su tía que extrañamente sonaba amable

- No gracias, no le molestaría que subiera

- No Claro que no

- Gracias

Remus Lupin se veía más pálido y enfermo de lo de costumbre, sus ojos se veían sumidos y un poco rojos, sus rasgos denotaban cansancio y tristeza, y su sonrisa era un tanto nostálgica y deprimente aunque al parecer aquel brillo en su mirada aún no había desaparecido. Le sonrió al chico al momento en que lo vio y le dio un efusivo abrazo que el respondió

- Vamos, Sube - siguió al chico hasta llegar a el cuarto el profesor cerro la puerta detrás de el

- He de suponer que ya tienes todo - Harry asintió

- Ok nos iremos en traslador- al ver la cara del chico que no era de una completa satisfacción sonrió - se que es fastidioso pero es lo mas seguro por el momento.

Ayudo al chico con varias de sus cosas y saco de su bolsillo derecho lo que parecía que era una lata vacía d refresco

- Dentro de poco se activará - asintió - ahora tómalo- ambos lo tomaron y Harry sintió de nuevo como si lo jalaran del ombligo y una horrible sensación d mareo y dolor de cabeza.

Toco el suelo con sus pies aterrizando agresivamente, falto coco para que cayera contra el suelo, si no hubiera sido por que Remus Lupin le tomo del brazo para que se mantuviera de pie

- Ya llegamos a la Madriguera - le condujo hasta la puerta, donde Molly Weasley ya le esperaba para recibirlo casi como todos los años con un gran abrazo

- OH Cariño que bueno que estés bien pero pasen que los estuvimos esperando para cenar- la regordeta mujer les sonreía ampliamente mientras su amigo ron bajaba por la escalera perezosamente

- Lo siento Molly no puedo quedarme hay mucho trabajo y bueno yo ya hice lo que tenía que hacer será mejor en otra ocasión - Vio como la Sra. Weasley miraba al Lupin con reproche después solo atino a asentir con la cabeza

- Nos veremos luego Harry - y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

- pero querido no te quedes en la puerta pasa pasa, que ya sabes que esta es tu casa - Ron al verlo baja corriendo y le saludo con una cariñoso apretón de manos y un caluroso abrazo que respondió d la misma manera- Ronald ayuda a Harry a subir las cosas y luego bajan a cenar entendido?- el chico solamente asintió rodando los ojos y tomo la jaula de Hedwing y una asa del Baúl

- Que bueno que llegaste - le comentaba su amigo en camino a su cuarto- Hermionie vendrá hasta mañana en la noche al parecer a sus padres no les gusto que se haya lastimado, pero que se le puede hacer…- suspiro, Harry solo sonrió y noto a una distraída pelirroja que baja las escaleras leyendo lo que parecía un desgastado papiro mientras mordía con despreocupación una manzana

- No piensas saludar - Ron reprimió a su hermana con una feroz mirada, la chica dio un respingo al parecer su hermano le había asustado, después dirigió su mirada a la de Harry y sonrió

- Hola Harry, gusto en verte de nuevo - le abrazo calidamente y de manera afectuosa, le volvió a sonreír- Nos vemos abajo - y continuo leyendo el pergamino si no antes de suspirar, mientras Ron miraba perplejo a su hermana

- Y deja de mirarme como si fuera un fenómeno quieres - comento la chica antes de entrar en la cocina. El pelirrojo pareció despertar con las palabras d su hermana, continuaron subiendo hasta que dejaron las cosa en el cuarto prácticamente las botaron y bajaron rápidamente a cenar. Todos hablaban animadamente mientras la señora Weasley les sería en sus platos a cada uno. Harry sabía que el ambiente estaba un poco tenso ya que todos temían mencionar a Sirius y dañar al chico pero rápidamente ese ambiente se rompió entre las bromas de los gemelos, las platicas que se empezaban a entornar a su alrededor y algún que otro regaño de parte de la Sra. Weasley. Harry se sintió agradecido de que no le hicieran molestosas preguntas sobre como se sentía o sobre cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con Sirius y se alegro al ver que todos le trataban como si nada hubiera pasado haciéndole sentir como un miembro de la familia.

Miro a su alrededor a ver al Sr. Weasley alegando algo con su mujer mientras los gemelos le jugaban bromas a Ron y Bill y Charlie hacían reír a la más pequeña de los Weasleys, de la cual tuvo que reconocer que había cambiado un poco, los rasgos de su rostro se habían afinado aun sin perder ciertos aspectos tan infantiles y encantadores que resaltaban cuando sonreía que le hacían ver sumamente atractiva... sacudió la cabeza levemente sonrojado al descubrir su s pensamientos respecto a la pelirroja, y se metió en la conversación de los Weasleys tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido


	5. Cap5 De platicas y Llegadas

Cap5 De Pláticas y Llegadas

"Harry..."

Despertó sobresaltado al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia la ventana y en la oscuridad trato de distinguir si su amigo estaba despierto, pero los sonoros ronquidos de Ron que le indicaron que este seguía profundamente dormido

Se dirigió hacia la ventana en busca de cualquier seña que le indicaran a la persona que le había llamado, pensó que solo había sido solo un sueño y regreso a su cama, pero al momento de recostarse la imagen de unos ojos verde esmeralda le hicieron llevar sus manos a la cabeza, el solo conocía a 2 personas con ojos esmeralda: él y su madre. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua y esperar a que sus nervios se tranquilizaran para poder volver a dormir.

Bajo con cuidado por las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para que nadie se levantara y le diera un sermón de que todo iba a estar mejor que no era su culpa la muerte de Sirius o cosas de ese estilo que el prefería no escuchar La cena, esa noche, había ido bien aunque a veces se quedaba ausente y sentía cierto dolor e ira al acordarse de su padrino, después las cosas no habían marchado tan bien de repente tuvo una gran cambio emocional de manera que se volvió a sentir deprimido y furioso consigo mismo con un gran vació de soledad en su pecho, que le había hecho portarse un tanto distante y frío al responder.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina y después de tomar un poco de agua decidió ir a la sala para despejar su mente mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño de nuevo ,le sorprendió ver fuego en la chimenea y al acercarse distinguió a Ginny sentada mirando el fuego perdida en sus pensamientos, su ceño estaba arrugado mientas sus ojos parecían fijarse en algún punto de la nada en los cuales podía ver reflejadas las llamas del fuego dándole un cierto atractivo, al caminar hacia donde estaba ella estuvo a punto de pegarse contra un sillón que hizo que ella volteara, al verlo sonrió y volvió su mirada al fuego

- Buena noche para pensar ¿no crees? - comento la chica en susurro

- eh...si - se sentó a su lado mirando al fuego al igual que ella

- ¿No podías dormir?

- No

- ¿Alguna pesadilla?

- No

- ¿Querías pensar?

- Se puede decir - contesto un tanto tajante ligeramente molesto por el interrogatorio de ella, no tenia por que decirle a todo el mundo lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer y las razones de su decisión. Ella pareció notar eso y se puso de pie.

- Te dejare entonces de seguro, tienes cosas importantes que razonar - el se sorprendió y la volteo a ver con ojos abiertos

- Harry... - el la volteo a ver ella estaba de espaldas a él - El dolor que te guardes será como un veneno, la ira te consumirá y la soledad te destruirá lentamente, pero la combinación de las 3 juntas te hundirá en un vació tan profundo y oscuro que nadie te podrá sacar de hay, ni tu mismo sabrás como salir...prénsalo Harry, piensa que es lo que querías ser y que es lo que eres ahora - su voz era calida pero tenia un tono suave y profundo, la chica le miro de reojo sobre su hombro y se dirigió a su cuarto.

Las palabras de Ginny aun resonaban en su cabeza, tenia que admitir que ella tenia en parte razón, sabia que no se podía tragar el dolor que tenia que sacarlo de alguna manera... ¿Pero con quién? No quería verse débil menos frente el profesor Lupin o algún otro miembro de la Orden , en especial enfrente del Prof. Dumbledore ya que la escena que le había el año pasado ya le causaba suficiente vergüenza...¿Podría desahogarse con Ron y Hermionie? Una parte de el quería hacerlo pero no quería que ellos le vieran con compasión y con lastima... sabía que ellos no eran así , pero aun así no quería ser " Harry al que no le bastaba con quedar huérfano y recientemente sin padrino, y para colmo ahora el futuro del mundo mágico estaba en sus manos"... no quería que le vieran de esa manera que le hablaran con cierto de miedo...tenía medio de abrirse con ellos, aun no sabía por que, siempre se le había hecho difícil dejar salir sus emociones de ser sincero con alguien, tenía miedo de que alguien le conociera profundamente y más ahora que eran los que el mas quería los que pagaban...pero debía decírselo llevaban 6 años de amistad, 6 años en los que ellos habían arriesgado hasta su vida por ayudarle, siempre habían estado a su lado apoyándole tal vez a la manera de cada uno pero siempre ellos habían estado a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, sabían cuando el prefería estar a solas y cuando prefería estar acompañado...vamos hasta en navidades habían renunciado a ver a sus familias para no hacerle sentir solo y abandonado...Y ahora un sentimiento de culpa le invadió, aun no les había contado de la profecía, y sabía muy bien que algún momento tendría que decírselos...si hablaría con ellos, en cuanto llegara Hermionie buscaría el momento para decirles lo que tenía que hacer y esperaba poder contarles todo lo que sentía , si necesitaba con quién desahogarse recordó que antes cualquier cosa que le pasara se la contaba a Sirius y el siempre encontraba las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizarlo, las respuestas para disipar sus dudas, el siempre había estado a su lado...pero ahora el estaba muerto...

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza... No se dejaría caer otra vez en la depresión se puso de pie rápidamente con la firme intención de irse a dormir...en la mañana se acordaría de agradecerle a Ginny de alguna manera sus palabras le habían ayudado.

-----------------------------------------------------

- Ron…Harry...ya es hora de levantarse - la Sra. Weasley los sacudía fuertemente. Harry escucho como Ron decía palabras sin sentido mientras su madre hacia intentos en vano de levantarlo

- Buenos Días Harry...que bueno que ya te levantaste - la Sra. Weasley le sonreía de manera maternal y con afecto

- Buenos días Sraahhhhhhh... Weasley - le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se estiraba con un grande bostezo

- Hay Ronald por el amor de Dios y de todos los santos ya levántate¡¡¡¡ - la madre del pelirrojo parecía desesperada en el intento de despertar a su hijo y volteo su mirada hacia la puerta al ver a su única hija bajando las escaleras torpemente llevando arrastrando su almohada en una mano, y su cobija y lo que parecía ser un oso de peluche en la otra estaba despeinada y marcas de su almohada se notaban en su mejilla izquierda. Al ver a su hermano aun dormido murmuro por lo bajo y continuo bajando las escaleras de manera cansada, mientras los gemelos pasaban al lado de ella haciendo que casi tropezara, la chica se volvió a quejar en un leve murmullo y siguió en su camino hacia la cocina

- No olviden que pronto llega Hermionie - La Sra. Weasley se volteo a ver la reacción que sus palabras tendrían sobre Ron, y sonrió al ver que este se incorporaba rápidamente - Así que apresúrense que pronto sirvo el desayuno, y espero y Hermionie llegue antes - Harry miraba a Ron asombrado al ver la reacción de este al escuchar el nombre de Hermionie, Ron solo sonrió y rápidamente desvió su mirada mientas se vestía, el decidió hacer lo mismo para poder bajar a desayunar.

En la mesa estaban los gemelos que comían alegremente, Ginny estaba medio dormida y medio despierta abrazaba a su oso de peluche envuelta en su cobija y recargando su cabeza en almohada en el respaldo de la silla, mientas cabeceaba suavemente. Ron se sentó en frente de Ginny y Harry a su lado

- Ginny... ¿Sabes a que hora llega Hermionie? - Ron untaba mermelada a su pan, levemente sonrojado y tratando de que su voz sonara casual... espero a que su hermana respondiera pero solo recibió como respuestas lo que parecían murmullos sin sentido, levanto la vista para ver que la pelirroja ya se había quedado dormida

- !GINNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - la pelirroja casi cae de la silla debido al sobresalto…Ella le miro con enfado y reproche

- ¿Que quieres? - contesto Ginny de mala gana mientras tomaba una tostada

- Te pregunte que cuando llega Hermionie - Ron dando un mordisco a su tostada desviando la mirada de la de Ginny que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hermionie al parecer llega...

- Justo ahora...-dijo una voz conocida en la entrada de la cocina

- !Hermionie¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡...


	6. Cap6 Misterios

Cap6 Misterio

- Hola ¡ nunca me habían recibido con tanto afecto eh? - Hermionie parecía feliz de ver a sus amigos traía puestos unos jeans un tanto desgastados y una playera sin mangas de color negro, su cabello igual que siempre y con una chispa en sus ojos y una radiante sonrisa atravesando su rostro, la chica se veía muy bien, o al menos así parecía pensar Ron que no dejaba de mirarla embobado mientras la castaña saludaba a Ginny,

- Y que... ¿No piensan saludarme? - dijo mientras se paraba frente a sus amigos

- Eh...? Si Hola Hermionie - Ron la saludo distraído y un tanto idiotizado mientras la chica le abrazaba calurosamente provocando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara.

- Hola Hermionie - Harry también se puso de pie al lado de ella mientras esta le daba un inmenso abrazo

- Hermionie pero que gusto hombre - Fred... o George cualquiera de los dos la saludaron como si se tratara de la realeza en persona

- Tu presencia nos alegrado meramente el día...

- Es que después de años de no verte...

- Si... hasta creo que ha crecido un poco mas...

- Extrañábamos que alguien nos persiguiera por todas partes para ver que tramábamos

- jajajajajajaa me alegro de verlos de nuevo...No saben cuánto los extrañe a todos

- Pero Hermionie... si acabamos de salir de Hogwarts, no ha pasado siquiera una semana...¬¬ - dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto con una sonrisa en sus labios

- Hermionie cariño... que bueno que llegaste yo ya te esperaba mas tarde - La Sra. Weasley la envolvió en un maternal abrazo

- Si... Lo que pasa es que mis padres salieron de viaje, al parecer una conferencia, entonces aproveche para venirme mas temprano de lo previsto

- Eso es Bueno así podrán pasar mas tiempo todos ustedes...Bueno... he de suponer que no has desayunado a si que siéntate cariño... deja te hacemos un lugar

- Que tome el mío

- O el mío

- Y por que no el mío también

Los gemelos y Ginny ya estaban arreglados y al parecer habían terminado de desayunar, ya que se dirigían hacia la chimenea

- Ya se van tan temprano - comento la madre de los pelirrojos haciendo que Ginny volteara

- Sí es que tenemos que ordenar, y prepararnos y todo ese show... ya saben - la chica sonrió y desapareció por la chimenea detrás de Fred y George

- ¿Y adonde van? - pregunto Hermionie con curiosidad mirando a Ron, Harry que se preguntaba lo mismo volteo a ver a su amigo también

- OH... es que Fred y George ya abrieron su negocio de Sortilegios Weasley y como necesitaban ayuda contrataron a Ginny y se van todas las mañanas muy temprano y luego llegan muy tarde - comento el pelirrojo mientras desayunaba con una mueca en su rostro - Aún no he ido pero dicen que les va muy bien

- Que bueno que por fin hayan puesto su negocio - comento Harry con una sonrisa, feliz de que los gemelos tuvieran su tienda de bromas - Espero y los podamos ir a visitar luego

En el transcurso del desayuno planearon lo que harían esos dos meses de vacaciones, sugerencia de Harry ya que lo que menos quería era estar desocupado y ocupar ese tiempo deprimiéndose y pensando en Sirius. Para ese día le habían pedido permiso a la Sra. Weasley si les dejaba ir con los gemelos y Ginny para ayudarles con el negocio, Molly Weasley pareció pensarlo y él supuso que era por que se preguntaba si era lo correcto, despues del regreso de Voldemort y que este tenía una obsesión con matarlo, pero al final acepto con la condición de que no salieran al Callejón Diagon y se quedaran donde Fred y George.

Tuvieron que viajar por Polvos Flu algo que no le alegro al muchacho de gafas ya que su opinión acerca de ese medio de transporte no era la mejor, Hermionie entro primero seguida de Ron y al ultimo Harry.

- Mira quiénes llegaron

- Oh... se dignaron en venir a vernos

- Bueno he de suponer que vienen a ayudar

- ¿Quién sabe tal vez Ron y Harry vienen a surtirse de Bromas para este año?

- ¿O Hermionie viene a perseguirnos y clausurarnos para recordar los viejos tiempos? - inquirió George...o Fred cruzando los brazos y esbozando una pícara sonrisa

- Jajajajajajaja venimos a surtirnos, a ayudarlos, y no estoy seguro de que Hermionie quiera recordar los viejos tiempos - comento Ron con una sonrisa, Hermionie fruncía el ceño con una mueca y la ceja levantada y emitió un gruñido por respuesta

- Dejemos el tema quieren... por cierto ¿Donde esta Ginny? - Hermionie buscaba a la pelirroja con la mirada a través de los estantes

- OH...

- Creo creo, creo...creo que esta en el sótano

- mmmmm yo pensé que estaba arreglando la parte trasera...

- No estaba en la caja - Los gemelos parecían nerviosos mientras volteaban a todas partes

- Fred, George... ¿Donde esta Ginny? - pregunto Ron mientras dirigía una mirada asesina a ambos

- Bueno...

- Esta...

Pero fue interrumpido por la pelirroja que venia corriendo de la bodega, estaba despeinada y tenía un corte en el brazo, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su nariz estaba perlada de gotas de sudor como si hubiera hecho algún deporte

- Fred... George...No me lo van a creer - Los ojos de la chica brillaban y al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del trío que la miraban atónitos. Antes de que Ginny pudiera continuar uno de los gemelos hizo un extraño ruido como si tosiera mientras dirigía su mirada hacia donde estaban los 3 amigos

- ¿Qué? - la pelirroja no pareció captar la indirecta de su hermano. El cual volvió a hacer el mismo ruido

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar desesperada

- ¿Que no captas que ese sonido significa que Harry, Ron y Hermionie están detrás de ti mirándote como si hubieras salido de un manicomio? - le explico uno de los gemelos a su hermana, la cual volteo girando lentamente sobre sus talones, esbozo una inocente sonrisa enseñando sus dientes

- ¿Qué...te pasó?- comento Hermionie tomando el brazo de la chica y señalando el corte que tenía en ese

- OH...es que...unas cajas se cayeron... y...creo que... ¿me corte? - dijo la pelirroja poco convencida de su propia explicación y al ver la mirada de Hermionie de "Si eh? crees que me la trago" agrego - De todas maneras que hacen aquí - sonrió de nuevo, mientras los gemelos se colocaban a ambos lados de la pelirroja

- Buena pregunta hermana... ¿Que hacen aquí?

- Si hombre... se desvían de la pregunta...Que si donde esta Ginny... que si nos ayudan... que si mejor compran...Que si Hermionie nos persigue...que si nos clausuran...que si recuerda viejos tiempos...que si no...total que nunca llegan a nada - los 3 miraron atónitos a Fred , para después retorcerse de la risa

- Bueno entonces ¿a que vienen?

- Pues el plan original es ayudar, y ver si después podemos comprar algo - dijo Harry mientras se encogía de hombros

- OH entonces será un placer que nos ayuden - dijo Fred con una leve reverencia - GINNY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - le grito a la pelirroja que estaba a lado de el, la chica se sobresalto ya que antes parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos

- oye... Estoy justo aquí a tu lado tonto ¬¬ - la pelirroja le dio un sape a su hermano teniendo que ponerse de puntas debido a su estatura

- Guía a nuestros invitados al lugar de trabajo

La pelirroja los llevo a la caja donde Ron y Harry atenderían y cobrarían mientras Hermionie y Ginny llevarían los productos de la bodega al estante. Aún eran las 8:00 de la mañana y al parecer nadie pasaba por ahí pero una hora después la gente atasco el lugar, A Harry no le apetecía realmente tratar con la gente en la caja ya que la mayoría le miraban raro o con cierto miedo algunos ni siquiera le miraban y otros le hacían preguntas incómodas, por lo cual decidió cambiarle el lugar a Hermionie, después de eso lo demás transcurrió normal, la gente no dejo de llegar después de eso de las 4:00 de la tarde y todos se morían de hambre para ese entonces.

Una figura encapuchada entro justo 5 min. Antes del cierre al bajarse la capucha Harry noto que era una chica muy atractiva, su cabello era negro y largo, de mirada profunda y ojos azules claros, la boca fruncida la ceja derecha levantada y parecía buscar a alguien, sacudió su cabeza dejando que su cabello se acomodara elegantemente en su espalda

- Disculpa... - Harry la volteo a ver

- ¿Si?... ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - contesto amablemente y ella sonrió

- Solo quiero saber si sabrás donde están los gemelos - contesto ella mientras continuaba buscando con la mirada

- mmmmm...Creo que están en la bodega... - La chica maldicio por lo bajo, después empezó a buscar algo en los bolsillos de su capa

- Diablos... Bueno mejor así...- le entrego un sobre mientras le volvía a sonreír - Se los puedes dar por favor diles que es urgente que se lo den a ella... a Ginny - Harry lo tomo mientras asentía - Gracias eres todo un encanto - la chica giro sobre sus talones mientras se marchaba - OH por cierto... diles que los he extrañado y espero y repitamos lo de Gardishall - se coloco la capucha de nuevo y salio del local. Harry miro fijo hacia el punto donde la muchacha había desaparecido.

- ¿Quien era? - pregunto alguno de los gemelos a su lado haciendo que Harry se sobresaltara

- No dijo su nombre... - Recordó la carta que se apretujaba en su mano - solo me pidió que les diera esto que era urgente y que se lo dieran a Ginny... también dijo que los había extrañado y que esperaba que se repitiera lo de Garshinall - El pelirrojo que había estado mirando la carta sorprendido, levanto la vista cuando escucho lo ultimo

- Dijiste...Gardishall... - Harry se rasco la cabeza

- Bueno algo así por el estilo...

- OH...por las barbas de Merlín... GEORGE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - su hermano gemelo llego a su lado

- ¿Que? - Fred le extendió el sobre

- Gardishall - le dijo el en un susurro mientras apoyaba una mano en el hombro de su gemelo

- OH...por las barbas de mi abuelo...

- Entiendes Gardishall¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

- Eso significa...- George tenía una sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Qué significa que? - los gemelos miraron sorprendidos a Hermionie mientras ocultaban la carta

- Significa que...

- Significa que se tiene que ir de regreso a la Madriguera o mamá nos matara y despellejara a George y a mi vivos

- Mucha razón tienes hermanito...mucha...mucha

- Pero esperen que hay de Ginny... - Hermionie volteo a verlos mientras los gemelos los empujaban camino a la chimenea

- Hombre ahorita la enviamos pero adelántense... vamos...Ella estará bien...

-----------------------------------------------

- ¿Que dijo que?

- Lo que te dije o acaso ahora eres sorda

- Oye cuida ese tonito

- Te juramos que si estuvo aquí

- mmmmm...Dame eso

- Como se dice...

- Dame eso o te enteraras de lo que es bueno

- No bueno... si lo pides así...como negarse ¬¬

- No voy a cenar tengo que resolver este asunto y necesito hablar con ustedes a eso de la una de la mañana

- Y que piensas hacer

- Aún no se pero necesito buscarlos... A él en especial

- De quien hablas

- Lo sabrás a su tiempo... pero necesito que me ayuden a tramar algo para que ellos se den cuenta

- Yo ya tengo una idea

- Muy bien me la cuentas luego pero ahora necesito irme

- Como le hacemos para que no noten mi ausencia

- Ya nos hemos encargado de eso

- OK... Espero y no levante sospechas

- No te preocupes... estaremos pendientes

- Y cuídate quieres me preocupas

- Jajajajajaja los que me preocupan son ustedes... ya saben para cualquier cosa

- Si no te preocupes...

- Ya se me olvidaba toma... Esto lo mando

- Que dice

- No se...

- Lo abriré después es tarde...nos vemos luego

- Ahí nos veras a la 1:00 de la mañana de eso no tengas duda...bueno tal ves un poquito

------------------------------------------

Dedicado a Landoms 182 su critica fue de gran apoyo 


	7. Cap7 Feel Good Inc

Cap7 Feel Good

- Maldita Sea¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ - Ginny llego segundos después de ellos rascándose la cabeza ya que salio de manera brusca por la chimenea - ¡!Serán mentecatos...¡¡¡ - murmuraba enojada mientras se incorporaba del suelo y se sacudía el hollín de su ropa

- ¿También a ti te...?

- ¿Sacaron a patadas como vil animal?...sí - le contesto a Hermionie con mirada asesina que se sacudía el pantalón que traía

- Al parecer me tendré que cambiar...¬¬ - comento Hermionie al ver que sacudir el hollín de su ropa sería una misión imposible

- Me uno al club - dijo Ginny mientras subía las escaleras con Hermionie detrás

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Por qué tardaron tanto! - La Sra. Weasley les miraba desde la entrada de la cocina con las manos en la cadera y en una de ellas con una espátula, haciéndola ver, sorprendentemente, peligrosa

- Lo que pasa es que había mucha gente y no nos dimos cuanta de la hora que era... - explico Ron mientras sacudía su cabello, su madre hizo una mueca de disgusto y murmuro algo sobre los gemelos mientras se dirigía a la cocina

- ¿Y las chicas? - pregunto Molly Weasley mientras les servía la rica comida-cena

- Subieron a cambiarse - contesto un Harry un tanto ausente.

Las chicas no tardaron mucho en bajar y pronto empezaron a comer, a Harry no le extraño que el Sr. Weasley no estuviera al igual que Bill y Charlie, supuso que tendrían alguna misión en la Orden, pero se preguntaba por que aún no habían llegado los gemelos. La noche continuo sin percances y los 4 amigos se fueron a la sala de la acogedora casa, en donde empezaron a platicar de temas vagos y sin sentido, ya que todos estaban cansados y adormilados. Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, cuando la voz de Hermionie le trajo en si

- Harry ¿Que quería la chica de la capa? - todos le voltearon a ver

- OH quería que le diera un sobre a los gemelos...para que ellos se lo dieran a Ginny - volteo a ver a la pelirroja al igual que Ron y Hermionie

- mmmmm...Ellos no me dieron nada - dijo la chica mirándole sorprendida

- ¿Segura?..

- Si... salí de la bodega justo después de que los corrieron para preguntarles algo...y nada mas me dijeron que era tarde y que mama estaría preocupada y me echaron a patadas eso fue todo - contesto ella mientras fruncía el ceño, después bostezo - Me voy a dormir no creo aguantar más - sonrió y se puso de pie mientras se despedía de ellos con un "Buenas Noches" y se dirigió hacia su cuarto. Los 3 tampoco se tardaron mucho en irse a dormir y minutos antes de marcharse, aparecieron los gemelos con un sonoro "pop" murmurando entre ellos, al notarlos en la sala les sonrieron, y se despidieron de ellos mientras subían a su cuarto hablando de nuevo en murmullos, los tres intercambiaron curiosas miradas antes de irse a la cama. Harry lo único que quería era descansar y esperaba que esta noche no tuviera las usuales pesadillas

-----------------------------------------------------------

- Pensé que nunca llegarían...

- Disculpa pero hay gente que disfruta el arte de dormir...¬¬

- mmmmm...

- Bueno... ¿y para que nos querías ver a tan bonitas horas de la mañana?

- Quería preguntarles si me podían hacer un favor...

- ¿De que se trata?

- Muy sencillo...ya he encontrado una manera de que todos regresen pero necesito que me ayuden...

- Ya sabes que estamos para lo que sea...

- Gracias...

- Por Cierto que decía la...

- De eso se enteraran después...ahora vayan a dormir que si no mañana no rinden...

- Y que hacemos con...

- Mañana sabrán...

- Odio que nos dejes en ascuas...

- Si con en el Jesús en la boca...¬¬

- Jajá...es mejor que sea una sorpresa

---------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente transcurrió normalmente, lo mismo de siempre pensó con amargura estaban en el cuarto de Ron, el miraba a la ventana, mientras escuchaba reñir a Ron y Hermionie debido a que el chico aun no terminaba sus deberes, frases como :"mentecato estupido" y "manipuladora obsesiva" ya se empezaban a escuchar por lo cual el muchacho de ojos verdes, harto de escuchar sus discusiones les dirigió una asesina mirada antes de dirigirse hacia el patio de los Weasleys, se sentó en el pasto cansinamente recargándose contra el árbol que le propiciaba una agradable sombra para aquellas calurosas tarde donde el sol, estaba en su apogeo.

Se culpaba a si mismo de aun no decirle a sus mejores amigos lo de la profecía...se supone que para estos días ellos ya debían saber, tenia que decírselos...pero tenía miedo, no quería compasión...no no quería ver sus caras de lastima...ver como se quedaban sin palabras y le miraran como si estuviera loco como un fenómeno...pero es que si no se lo decía a alguien el secreto le mataría...ya no soportaba el callárselo...no quería... necesitaba contárselo a quien fuera ...solo quería sacarlo de su pecho...Ginny si ella entendería...pero no era tan cercano a la pelirroja como para de pronto acercarse y soltar simplemente la verdad...no, no era buena idea...se lo diría a Ron y a Hermionie..Pero ¿cuando?...cuando ya estuviera en la batalla final...o seria mejor dejar que ellos investigaran...si...sus amigos parecían no tener interés en lo que pasaba tanto que discutían por unos entupidos deberes...sintió aquellas rabia que conocía el dolor. La ira la soledad, todo eso se acumulaba en su pecho haciendo que sus puños se apretaran contra el pasto...ya no quería pensar...ya no quería sentir...no quería estar sintiéndose miserable...solo...en oscuridad...una oscuridad que le asfixiaba. Una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla lentamente... dolorosamente...quemándole la piel...se la limpio violentamente con la manga del sweater...llorar no era muestra de fuerza, no se podía permitir ser débil en esos momentos menos ahora...ahora que sabia al destino que estaba atado, se puso de pie mientras una suave brisa despeinaba sus cabellos camino hacia la Madriguera...

- OH Ron ¿Que podemos hacer? - comento la castaña volteando a ver al pelirrojo con ojos llorosos. Ambos habían observado desde la ventana a su amigo, vieron el odio que se reflejaba en su cara, la ira en sus ojos, y aquella lagrima que reflejaba la soledad, aquel deseo de ser amado y querido en la que Harry no dejo caer

- ¿Por que no quiere hablar con nosotros? ¿Por que se cierra de esa manera?... ¿por que no deja que le ayudemos? ¿Por que...? - Ron abrazo a Hermionie que ya lloraba, a el también le había lastimado ver a su amigo así

- Nosotros no podemos hacer nada Hermionie - le dijo el chico mientras le limpiaba una lagrima a Hermionie y esta se sonrojaba suavemente - No hasta que el quiera que le ayudemos - suspiro, mientras acercaba mas a la castaña hacia el - Es triste verle así...y saber que el desconfía en nosotros... pero no hay nada que se pueda remediar si el no quiere que le ayudemos nadie le hará cambiar de opinión, aunque le digamos la verdad, que se esta dejando caer en un vació sin fin ,que esta dañando a la gente que quiere...hasta que el no vea eso no podemos hacer nada...le ayudaremos y le apoyaremos como siempre..Necesita tiempo para pensar...hay que dejarlo reflexionar - Hermionie levanto la mirada suavemente mientras notaba un leve sonrojo en el pelirrojo que le hizo sonreír - solo podemos esperar...hay que ser pacientes hay que darle su tiempo

- ¿¿Sabes?... Nunca te había escuchado hablar así - comento mientras se soltaba suavemente del chico

- Si...creo que yo mismo no me reconocí - dijo el con una encantadora sonrisa, haciendo que la castaña sonriera ampliamente, sus miradas se clavaron en el otro, mientras el, admiraba los rasgos de la chica, sus ojos que le hipnotizaban casi a diario, aquella sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento...ella observaba la manera en que las pecas daban un toque gracioso y atractivo al rostro del chico y su pelirrojo cabello el que deseaba acariciar, y ambos sintieron como sus respiraciones aumentaban ,sus rostros se acercaban... Un portazo se escucho en el piso de abajo, haciendo que ambos se separaran y se sonrojaran...

Harry entro a la Madriguera, se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la chimenea, y se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos...una carta salio disparaba por la chimenea y casi le da de lleno en la cara, la levanto con curiosidad...mmmmm...el sobre no indicaba a quien estaba destinada...solo en la parte de atrás "Slayers"...que significaba...

- ¿Harry?... - levanto la mirada al ver a Ron y Hermionie en la escalera que se dirigían hacia el

- ¿Quien te la mando?- pregunto Hermionie con curiosidad, y el volvió a poner toda su atención en la carta que se apretujaba en su mano, frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie

- No se si es para mi...ni dice quien la manda o algo así solo dice Slayers en la parte de atrás del sobre - se la extendió a sus amigos que también inspeccionaron el sobre con curiosidad, Hermionie se llevo una mano a su boca sorprendida, y subió disparada al cuarto de la pelirroja donde ella también se quedaba, Ron Y Harry intercambiaron miradas de curiosidad y completa perplejidad, la chica bajo las escaleras a paso rápido con un grueso libro desgastado y viejo, en sus manos, se dirijo hacia la mesa de la cocina , se sentó mientras buscaba algo en el libro

- OH...¡¡¡¡ - la castaña parecía sorprendida - escuchen esto - aclaro su garganta con un leve carraspeo

- "Hace mas de 20 años , una banda, conformados por 3 mujeres y 3 hombres lograron volver a reunir el Inframundo, llevando a su pueblo a gloriosas batallas contra el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y la legión de mortigrafos y aliados que este tenia" -volvió a aclarar su garganta - " Considerados valientes guerreros y grandes héroes en su Tierra, cada uno liderando a poderosos ejércitos que ahora se registran como inexistentes, fueron perseguidos tanto como Voldemort, como el mismo Ministerio de Magia. Hace mas de 14 años que se ha iniciado su búsqueda y su localización es aun desconocida, nadie supo que paso con ellos, sus verdaderas identidades jamás fueron desveladas. Este grupo de chicos conocidos como cazadores o "Slayers" abandonaron a su gente y a su tierra, muchos dicen que la razón de su repentina desaparición se debe a lo que hallaron después de tantos años de búsqueda, un especie de poder que daría la decisión definitiva, un arma, que podría llevar a la paz o el comienzo de un terrible fin"

Los 3 se miraron sorprendidos, aun con la información dando vueltas en sus mentes, Harry miro la carta con curiosidad

- ¿La abrimos? - Pregunto Ron con voz ronca mientras miraba fijamente al chico de ojos verdes

- Bueno al menos sabemos que no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort y sus secuaces...Yo no veo la razón de por que no hacerlo - Aclaro el mientras miraba a Hermionie que fruncía el ceño y estrujaba los labios les miro y suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Harry la abrió con cuidado y del sobre salio lo que parecía ser una pequeña cajita, la miro con curiosidad, y volteo a ver a sus amigos que también miraban curiosos el objeto, decidió por abrirlo, y así lo hizo...dio un paso atrás sorprendido cuando de la caja salia lo que parecía ser una pantalla flotante...

- Pero... ¿que demonios?...

La pantalla parecía borrosa como si la antena de una TV muggle n funcionara, los 3 se acercaron, cuando empezaron a salir diversas imágenes, de una chica sonriendo, una espada, un chico de cabellos rojos que les miraba profundamente, alas, voces, murmullos, risas, palabras sin sentido, sollozos, dos personas se correteaban sonreían y saludaban se abrazan...las imágenes pasaban muy rápido por la pantalla dejándoles sorprendidos hasta que de nuevo se puso en negro

- ¿Que fue eso? - Hermionie temblaba suavemente sorprendida, de repente solo se escucharon voces murmullos, los 3 voltearon a todas partes y en la pantalla apareció

"Feel Good Inc"

Una risa fría y aguda inundo la casa , y Harry por instinto saco su varita de su bolsillo mientras envuelto en una repetían oscuridad buscaba a sus amigos, en la pantalla apareció un chico que tocaba la guitarra de mirada profunda y gris y cabellos rubios, otra imagen de un chico de ojos azules en la batería que esbozaba una maliciosa sonrisa, y la imagen de una chica de espaldas que movía sus hombros al ritmo de la música, de repente todo se volvió en blanco y negro, mientras los chicos seguían tocando

City's breaking down on a camel's back.

They just have to go 'cos they don't hold back

So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see

El chico que cantaba tenia calida mirada pero parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, sentado en una silla en lo que parecía un oscuro cuarto se puso de pie y mientras caminaba aun cantando su imagen parecía volverse Tercera Dimensión

You won't get out the county, 'cos you're bad and free

You've got a new horizon It's ephemeral style.

A melancholy town where we never smile.

And all I wanna hear is the message beep.

My dreams, they've got to kiss, because I don't get sleep, no...

La música se volvió más lenta y suave, mientras la imagen de una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos azul claro que daba vueltas mientras caían lo que parecían ser pétalos de distintas flores, otra vez aparecía el chico de la batería tocando perdió en el sonido de la música ya hora una chica de cabellos negros aparecía sonriendo suavemente

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

Ambas Chicas bailaban y reían mientras una tercera aparecía de cabellos castaños, pero algo llamo la atención de Harry, las extrañas marcas que había en sus cuerpos y el corte en su mano con el numero 8

It is sticking, falling down, Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me, Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

La chica de cabellos negros bailaba ahora de manera mas descarada al ritmo de una música mas rápida mientras los otros patinaban mientras seguían cantando

Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats, lining them up-a like ass cracks,

Ladies, homies, at the track it's my chocolate attack.

La chica de cabellos castaños guiñaba el ojo y señalaba a su vientre en donde Harry vio un corte, los chicos también tenían las extrañas marcas

Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here

Care bear bumping in the heart of this here

Watch me as I gravitate

Ahahahahahhaa.

Los chicos seguían tocando excepto el que cantaba que bailaba a lado de la castaña, la chica de cabellos negros se acerco a Harry y con un gesto de la mano mientras le guiñaba un ojo le indicaba que le siguiera

Yo, we gonna go ghost town, this Motown,

With yo sound you're in the place

You gonna bite the dust, Can't fight with us

Las chicas parecían golpear a figuras indefinidas y sombras mientras negaban con la cabeza y guiñaban ojos el chico de mirada calida solo sonreía mientras el rubio tocaba con una maliciosa sonrisa

With yo sound, you kill the INC.

So don't stop, get it, get it

Until you're cheddar header.

Yo, watch the way I navigate

La Risa se volvió a escuchar y el paisaje cambio de nuevo mientras enfocaban al pelirrojo que tocaba la guitarra ahora en un ritmo mas lento y sonreía de manera encantadora

Windmill, Windmill for the land.

Learn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

El chico de la batería volvía a tocar sumido de nuevo en su música y sonreía a la chica de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que patinaba alrededor de el al ritmo de la suave música

Love forever love is free

Let's turn forever you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

La castaña movía sus caderas de manera tentadora mientras sonreía de manera picara y y dirigía acusadoras miradas y señalaba con su dedo a la derecha y el paisaje cambiaba de nuevo

Don't stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it

Steady, watch me navigate,

Ahahahahahhaa.

Todos bailaban y pasaban por toda la casa mientras la risa volvía a inundar el lugar, todos optaban poses descaradas y de superioridad

Dont stop, get it, get it we are your captains in it

Steady, watch me navigate,

Ahahahahahhaa.

La castaña y la chica d cabello negro bailaban juntas mientras solo se escuchaba la música y enfocaban las caras de todos ellos, la risa sonó de nuevo mientras todos dejaban de bailar y tocar y la imagen se iba haciendo borrosa, todo se volvió a introducir en la cajita.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos por lo ocurrido, Ron trataba de decir algo pero se trababa, mientras abría y cerraba la boca, Hermionie sacudía la cabeza, y la cabeza de el, era un remolino de ideas y pensamientos

- ¡¡¡¡¡ ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!- la Sra. Weasley estaba en la entrada de la cocina, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro y mirada furiosa atrás de ella estaban Tonks y Lupin aparentemente asombrados por que acababan de ver

- Bueno...Estoy esperando una explicación y más les vale que sea buena...

-------------------------------


	8. Cap8 Creo en Ti

Cap8 Creo en ti

Esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro es solo por óseo diversión inspiración o lo que quieran los personajes pertenecen a JkRowlinng y a la WBROS y tantan

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- Bueno...Estoy esperando una explicación y mas les vale que sea buena...- la madre de los pelirrojos tenia los brazos cruzados y les fulminaba con la mirada, mientras el Remus Lupin miraba el sobre impresionado, se acerco hacia ellos, tomo entre sus manos la pequeña caja la examino con curiosidad, Tonks tenia el cabello de un color rosa chillante y corto agarrado en una coleta mientras mechones le caían en la cara traía la misma ropa excéntrica

- Slayers - exclamo en un susurro, mientras miraba a Lupin el cual solo hizo una mueca y desapareció después de un casi inaudible "plop"

- ¿Donde encontraron este sobre? - el tono de voz de Tonks era serio y lúgubre, algo que Harry jamás había visto en ella

- Salio...de la chimenea - dijo Hermionie temerosa

- mmmmm... ¿Había algo mas en la carta algún otro indicamiento algo mas...? - les pregunto Tonks en el mismo tono serio

- No eso era todo - Harry le clavo la mirada - ¿Por que?

- No...Nada - Tonks también desapareció con un movimiento de capa

- Suban al cuarto voy a ir preparando la cena - los tres intercambiaron miradas y subieron obedientemente. Justo cuando iban en camino hacia las escaleras Ginny apareció por la puerta, al parecer, absorta en sus pensamientos, caminaba distraída mientras fruncía el ceño y con una mueca en sus labios, se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin darse cuenta de su presencia, paso a su lado sin saludar, y al llegar a su cuarto azoto la puerta sin decir una palabra

- Tu hermana ha estado actuando raro estos días Ron - comento Hermionie mientras se sentaba en la cama del pelirrojo al llegar al cuarto de los chicos - Siempre tiene esa actitud...no se ...extraña

- Lo se y la verdad no se por que- dijo el mirando hacia a la ventana - no se comporta así desde que el murió...- esto lo dijo en un susurro

- ¿Ron?..¿De quien hablas?..

- Fue hace mucho tiempo - Ron suspiro mientras se llevaba las manos a los bolsillos - Desde que tengo memoria mi primo Alexander se la pasaba cerca de nosotros, era muy unido a todos nosotros a Billl, Charlie, los gemelos y a mi siempre jugaba y era como un segundo padre siempre estaba ahí y nos enseño muchas cosas realmente éramos unidos a el ,cuando nació Ginny , por ser la mas pequeña y única niña en la familia ella era la consentida, pero el la chiqueaba como a nadie le enseño todo tipo de trucos, le enseño a gatear y a caminar a hablar a todo.. y siempre estaban juntos eran muy unidos y ambos se querían mucho...cuando mi hermana estaba con el era muy extrovertida , saltaba brincaba y era de lo mas alegre - hizo una pausa donde volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia la ventana - cuando Ginny cumplió 6 hicimos una fiesta lo curioso fue que el nunca llego, ella lo salio a buscar a mitad de la noche en el bosque que esta afuera de la casa ...y de repente escuchamos un grito , salieron mis hermanos y mis padres y cuando llegaron al bosque vieron a Ginny llorando desconsoladamente arrodillada frente a mi primo, cuando los vio negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie mis hermanos trataron de acercarse pero ella corrió bosque adentro, apareció 3 días después llena de rasguños y tierra ,culpándose a si misma por la muerte de nuestro primo, nunca supimos de que murió , no había marca alguna , su muerte le afecto mucho a ella, aun me acuerdo que actuaba como ahora lo hace callada y misteriosa asustadiza , temblaba a cualquier sonido y cada vez que hablábamos de el ella pretendía no conocerlo y decir que nunca lo había visto- Ron les miro- Desde entonces dejo de ser Gin-Gin como el le llamaba ya no fue mas alegre y quiso crecer mas rápido de lo acostumbrado para superar el dolor - el pelirrojo volvió a bajar la mirada

- ¿Estas Bien? - Hermionie se acerco hacia el mientras le abrazaba

- No es nada... ¿saben?..Paso hace mucho lo mejor es olvidarlo -dijo Ron mientras sacudía la cabeza

Harry nunca pensó que algo así les hubiera pasado a los Weasleys, nunca había escuchado esa historia y comprendió las palabras de la pelirroja aquella noche que se encontraron en la sala, ella había vivido casi la misma experiencia, tal ves ella, entonces, le entendería una chispa de esperanza nació en el, tal ves ella supiera como se sentía...

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron platicando de temas vagos, hasta que escucharon el llamado de la Sra. Weasley Para que bajaran a cenar, aunque el no se encontraba con mucho apetito en esos momentos bajo junto con sus amigos.

Los gemelos estaban sentados en la mesa y Ginny ayudaba a su madre en la cocina mientras servia los platos, los 3 se sentaron Ginny le dio su plato a Ron y a Hermionie, la cual examinaba con curiosidad a la pelirroja

- Aquí tienes- Ginny le extendió su plato y cruzaron miradas vio en los ojos de la pelirroja cierta nostalgia de la cual nunca se había percatado

- Gracias - contesto el en un susurro, la chica se sentó a lado de los gemelos y la cena transcurrió con normalidad, aunque en un cierto incomodo silencio, mientras Harry se preguntaba cuando seria el mejor momento para hablar con ella...

Bajo hacia la sala a eso de la una de la mañana, no podía dormir, cada ves que cerraba sus ojos imágenes cruzaban su cabeza, haciendo que se le espantara el sueño, se sentó en uno de los sillones mientras observaba por la ventana como la pálida luz de la luna iluminaba la acogedora casa , muchas preguntas, dudas y temores, pasaban por su cabeza confundiéndole se llevo ambos manos a la cabeza mientras la sostenía en un gesto de desesperación, escucho un crujido proveniente de la escalera volteo a ver quien era la persona que bajaba, Ginny traía una cómoda pijama, un pantalón holgado y una camisa sencilla de tirantes finos y color blanca su largo cabello estaba dividido en 2 trenzas que le daban cierto toque de inocencia e ingenuidad en conjunto con sus pecas, al verlo sonrió y se sentó en silencio a su lado, mirando hacia el frente

- No puedes dormir tampoco ¿verdad? - comento con voz suave a su lado mientras le volteaba a ver, estaba encogida con sus rodillas en el pecho y con las manos alrededor de sus piernas

- No...se me a ido el sueño - contesto nervioso, una voz en su cabeza le decía que le dijera que podía confiar en ella que ella le ayudaría y que realmente necesitaba desahogarse con alguien...no eran muy cercanos, pero desde que Ron le había contado aquella historia sentía que solo ella le entendería, le volteo a ver, la mirada de ella estaba perdida en el vació

- Ginny... - susurro

- ¿Si?... - le volteo a ver con curiosidad mientras el bajaba la mirada

- Hay algo que quiero decirte...Pero te pido que por favor que todo lo que tengas que decir que sea al final - ella asintió en silencio mientras le miraba con cierta ternura

Y el empezó a contar todo lo sucedido después de la muerte de Sirius su reunión con el profesor Dumbledore, y la profecía que le unía a un fatal destino ,también le dijo que no era el único que pudo haber sido elegido en todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando ella no pareció inmutarse, mas en cambio le prestaba atención y escuchaba atenta , en ningún momento le interrumpió o hizo alguna exclamación de sorpresa, le miraba extraña, no con pena o lastima , si no distinto como si entendiera lo que le decía, mientras seguía contando sintió que se liberaba de una opresión en el pecho, que había alguien que realmente le escuchaba, alguien que no le veía como el gran Harry Potter , si no simplemente como Harry, lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos al terminar de contar su historia y miro a la pelirroja, la cual se acerco mas a el

- Lo lograras Harry - dijo ella mientras el negó con la cabeza con una amarga sonrisa en los labios

- No Ginny yo no soy así de fuerte como para vencerlo...no soy como el...no soy un asesino y no quiero serlo - ella tomo la cara de el entre sus manos obligándole a mirarla a los ojos

- Nunca digas eso, escúchame bien Harry, hay una sola razón por la que fuiste elegido para este destino, y esa es por que lo vas a lograr, mira a quien tienes como oponente a un payaso que lleva tratando de lograr conquistar el mundo, y después de casi 30 años no lo ha logrado, tu naciste para esto, para vencerlo, para derrotarlo, solo mira los padres que tienes, eran y aun son uno de los mejores magos que la comunidad mágica jamás conoció, tu madre confió en ti, creyó en ti aun siendo un bebe, y dio su vida por la tuya, solo para que tu cumplieras tu destino, para que pasaras a la historia como el mejor mago de la historia, mira a tus padres ambos sabían de la profecía y aun así corrieron el riesgo y sabes por que por que te amaban por que siempre creyeron que lo harías, por que lo vas a hacer, Si...es una gran responsabilidad y un gran peso pero si naciste para ello es por que nadie mas va tener el valor de enfrentar esto, nadie mas será tan bueno en defensa, nadie le pateara el trasero a Voldemort como tu, fuiste elegido para esto y lo harás, tienes todo a tu favor, tienes la fuerza el coraje el empuje, mírate aun cuando muchos aspectos de ambos son parecidos, aun cuando ambos tuvieron grandes perdidas y una terrible infancia son muy distintos, tu nunca dejaste que el odio te consumiera, nunca te diste por vencido simple mostraste valentía y afrontaste aquello que te lastimaba y superaste todo reto que se te ponía encima - ella parecía decidida en sus palabras , el nunca le había visto de esa manera hablando con tanto coraje y pasión haciendo que el recapacitara

- Se que la muerte de Sirius es dolorosa , también se el miedo que sientes, pero tendrás que superarlo, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar y esta es una de ellas, en estos momentos tendrás que ser fuerte, tal vez sufrirás y será doloroso afrontar la verdad, también será valido llorar...Pero Quiero que vuelva aquel Harry , aquel que conocí tiempo atrás; aquel que cualquier reto por mas grande que fuera le parecía insignificante y lo superaba ,que era valeroso, valiente que tenia una fuerza invencible, que siempre luchaba y peleaba por lo que creía, que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por aquellos que amaba, aquel Harry que daba todo de si , pero también aquel Harry que tenia la fuerza para llorar, que era humano, que era noble, y yo creo, y se que ese Harry regresara, que llevara a los magos a la victoria y que vencerá a Voldemort cuando sea el tiempo debido, y hay algo que te puedo asegurar cuando lo hagas no lo harás solo ;tendrás a todos dándote su apoyo, esta guerra involucra a todos, y muchos morirán en ella habrá muerte y tiempos oscuros, habrá tristeza y nostalgia pero esos momentos son en lo que debes de tener fe y nunca olvidar quien eres. Tu eres Harry James Potter un chico que ha derrota a Voldemort mas veces que cualquier criatura y que le vencerá en la ultima gran batalla, grabate eso Harry nunca le dejes olvidar de quien eres hijo, que eres capaz de hacer, y que has logrado, enséñale que cualquier reto que el ponga será poco y que le mataras, y traerás la paz al mundo mágico. Tal ves habrá gente que también pueda hacer esto, pero nadie lo hará como tu, nadie lo humillara como tu nadie peleara como tu - la voz de ella se convirtió mas dulce mientras le acariciaba el cabello, mientras lagrimas silenciosas bajaban de las mejillas de el y unas se agolpaban en los ojos de ella - nadie sonreirá como tu, nadie mostrara tal valor y fortaleza, y creme que no habrá nadie mas necio, empeñado y terco que tu - el sonrió y ella hizo lo mismo

- Quiero que sepas que en mi puedes confiar ¿entendido? - le abrazo fuertemente - Aquí tienes un hombro en el cual puedes recargarte y desahogarte y...llorar

Y así lo hizo las palabras de la pelirroja le habían dado valor y confianza le habían hecho abrir los ojos, le habían enseñado quien era, le habían sacado de su dolor, también habían logrado que le dejara de ver como la hermana menor de su mejor amigo, si no como una amiga, como una mujer, como alguien que podía contar que estaba ahí para escucharle y agradeció por eso,

- las cosas pueden parecer oscuras ahora...pero siempre mejoran - dijo ella suavemente mientras le abrazaba - no te llenes de odio y culpa por que te destruyes, el amor de tu madre te salvo hace mucho, no alejes a los que quieres, ama Harry convierte ese odio en amor, por que eso te va a salvar

Harry se aferro a ella dejando salir aquello que había estado escondido por años, aquel Harry que había estado escondido por años, dejando de ser el niño que vivió, aquella soledad, aquel vació, que se estaba llenando con la calidez de la pelirroja se recostó en el pecho de ella mientras la chica acariciaba sus cabellos y le brindaba consuelo y calma,

- Gracias Ginny...- susurro el aun abrazado a ella - Nadie me había...Gracias - Le miro y ella sonrió mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro suavemente

- yo creo en ti Harry, y se que lo harás...tendrás mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea

- No se como agradecerte - ella rió suavemente

- Yo si...prométeme que confiaras en ti...y que confiaras en mi

- Lo Haré...- y sin saber por que se volvió a refugiar en ella se abrazo al cuerpo de la chica como niño pequeño, Ginny le abrazo y la respiración tranquila de ella le calmo al igual que la manera en que acariciaba su despeinado cabello, hasta quedarse dormido placidamente, sintiéndose querido y protegido

Ella observo cuando se quedo dormido, y sonrió al verle así, con sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, lo dejo dormido en el sillón y se puso de pie mirando hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados

- Me preocupe cuando no llegaste al punto acordado - dijo un muchacho atrás de ella

- Ya no podemos atrasar esto mas...No puede seguir con la carga solo, recuerda que ahorita es simplemente un mago un mortal...

- Lo se pelirroja... ¿Pero cuando...?

- Este domingo...llevamos mucho tiempo huyendo de esto...esperando el tiempo oportuno...si no es ahora ya no será nunca...

- Magnifico les diré a los demás...Veras que pronto no llevara ese peso solo...

- Eso es algo que me alegra... ¿Como Sigue...?

- OH... ¿Te refieres a el?...bien ya ha mejorado; las pociones le han ayudado bastante...y le menciona a el entre sueños...así que suponemos que para cuando regresemos estará en perfectas condiciones... ¿Vendrás a verlo?

- Si...solo me quedare aquí un rato mas...después iré

- Nos vemos allá entonces...Y no te preocupes que estará bien

El muchacho le reconforto con una sonrisa y se marcho con un suave plop, y ella se acerco al chico que dormía en el sillón paso un dedo por la cicatriz y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a su cama, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una rápida nota para el muchacho de ojos verdes, era una lastima que no se pudiera quedar mas pero había cosas que hacer...

Los rayos de la luz del sol le dieron de lleno en su cara, despertándole, se estiro mientras se incorporaba tratando de despertarse del todo, mientras bostezaba, veía borroso ...recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, volteo hacia la mesita de noche y distinguió sus lentes bajo de ellos un pedazo de pergamino que no recordó haber dejado ahí, tomo sus lentes y se los coloco volteando hacia su derecha encontrándose a su pelirrojo amigo profundamente dormido, sonrió, se sentía mucho mejor que días anteriores, agradecería a la pelirroja cuando la viera en la mañana, sus sonrisa se hizo mas ancha aun, de cierto modo se sentía libre como si desahogarse le hubiera desencadenado de aquella presión que sentía, recordó el pedazo de pergamino lo tomo y se dirigió hacia la ventana mientras lo desdoblaba

Harry:

Se que aun no se los has dicho, y sabes que en algún momento tendrás que contarles, no te preocupes que ellos lo tomaran bien, creme conozco a ambos...y no te preocupes que no les contare o diré nada, eso es algo que tu debes hacer...para lo que sea sabes que tienes mi apoyo...vale?

Atte.

Ginny

p.d: sonríe¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Sonrió ampliamente guardo la carta en su baúl, y se dirigió a la cocina aun en pijamas, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Ginny en la cocina tarareando una canción alegre mientras ponía la mesa y trataba de hacer el desayuno al mismo tiempo, se acerco hacia ella justo en el momento que un plato se iba a caer de sus manos que el alcanzo a cachar

- Gracias - dijo la pelirroja sonriente, ella también traía sus pijamas, y aun tenia las trenzas que le había visto esa misma noche, cabellos caían por su rostro, en el cual había pequeñas manchas de lo que parecía ser harina haciéndole ver encantadora y sumamente atractiva

- No hay de que...- susurro sin saber de donde había surgido el ultimo pensamiento sobre la pelirroja mientras sacudía la cabeza - Deja te ayudo - tomo los platos de los brazos de ella y un roce de piel vasto para que el sintiera un escalofrió en la espalda al igual que ella, la chica volvió a sonreír y se dirigió hacia la estufa

Harry termino pronto de poner la mesa y fue decidido a ayudarla con el desayuno, se acero a ella , y escucho que aun tarareaba la canción que había escuchado antes

- ¿Que preparas? - dijo atrás de ella sobresaltándola

- OH...Hot cakes - respondió con una sonrisa - Me fascinan

- ¿En serio?...si son buenos...mmmmm...Ginny ...yo ...pues ..Veras...quería agradecerte por lo de anoche...no sabes cuanto me ayudaste - dijo con la cabeza gacha ella le tomo de la barbilla y le obligo a ver sus hermosos castaños ojos _"¡¿hermosos! Potter te has tornado hacia la locura"_

- No tienes nada que agradecer ...y me da gusto ser de ayuda - dijo ella en un susurro, luego le abrazo y sonrió le soltó mientras daba un paso atrás - Ahora hay que preparar un rico desayuno

Hermionie bajo 5 minutos después con un pijama casi igual a la de Ginny nada más que su blusa era negra

- Hola que hacen levantados tan tempraaaaaaaaanoo - dijo la castaña en un bostezo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ellos

- Preparando el desayuno y contando divertidas anécdotas - comento el muchacho jovialmente con una sonrisa, Hermionie parecía sorprendida del buen humor con el que el chico se había levantado esa mañana, desde su llegada a la Madriguera y antes de salir de Hogwarts se le veía triste, y deprimido al igual que un tanto frió y distante, y ahora se veía como hace mucho no lo hacia con una radiante sonrisa y los ojos chispeantes

- Jajajaja si...Muy Divertidas - comento Ginny a su lado que lucia igual que el

- OH...¿Y que contaban? - pregunto la castaña con curiosidad

- Le contaba a Harry las ves que mis hermanos y yo nos peleamos contra unos muggles por que habían insultado a mama por la forma en que se vestía

- OH ...¿Pero se pelearon a?...

- ¿Golpes?...claro era lo mejor que sabíamos hacer, ninguno de mis hermanos podía hacer magia fuera de la escuela, me acuerdo que íbamos todos enojados con mama, la causa no la recuerdo, pero el chiste es que estábamos enojados, entonces íbamos pasando por "x" calle refunfuñando entonces mientras caminábamos por un parque donde al parecer se realizaba una fiesta unos 10 tipos altos y mucho mas grandes que cualquiera de nosotros empezaron a reírse de mama y sin saber por que, en todos nosotros nació un instinto natural que nos llamo a defenderla, y cuando nos dimos cuenta mi papa estaba golpeando a un tipo, Bill estaba hundiendo la cara de uno en el pastel de cumplaños que era súper alto, Charlie le estaba lanzando lo primero que encontraba a un mono de cabellos negros, Percy estaba siendo perseguido por un niño de no mas de 5 años y por otro que era al parecer, su hermano y traía un bat en sus manos, Fred y George cada uno estaba colgado del cuello de 2 monitos tratando de detenerlos , luego Ron estaba aferrado al pie de otro con la cara llena de pastel y tratando de morderlo mientras el muchacho no sabia como quitárselo de encima y yo estaba, con la cara también llena de pastel y dulce, encima de los hombros de otro de los muchachos con un zapato en mi mano y dándole en la cabeza con este - explico la pelirroja mientras los otros dos se retorcían de la risa de solo imaginarlo, en especial a Ron - entonces si alguien nos veía realmente era algo gracioso de ver, creo que mamá en cierto momento se sintió orgullosa y se rió pero claro, todo perdió la diversión cuando...

- Papá estaba siendo golpeado por el otro tipo...¿les estas contando lo del parque cierto? - interrumpió Ron mientras bajaba al igual que todos los que estaban en la cocina, en pijamas, y se sentó al lado de Hermionie

- Si - dijo la pelirroja sonriente - Papa estaba siendo golpeado por el tipo que el había estado golpeando, Bill trataba de huir del tipo con la cara llena de pastel, Charlie estaba volando por los aires, Fred Y George ahora estaban siendo arrastrados por ambos tipos, debido a que ambos estaban aferrados a los tobillos de cada uno de los changoletes esos...

- Yo estaba feliz comiendo el pastel sentado encima del mono al que estaba tratando de morder debido a que el muy idiota se había golpeado contra Dios sabe que, y Ginny estaba colgando cabeza abajo sostenida por un solo pie, y siendo zarandeada debido a que el tipo ya no sabia como quitársela de encima y estaba hartándose de ella ya que lo que le hiciera le causaba mucha risa y le hacia cantar una canción muy pegajosa a todo volumen - termino el pelirrojo

- Si...podía ser muy hartante si me lo proponía - dijo ella en una sonrisa como si recordara viejos tiempos

- Creme que aun puedes serlo...¬¬ - contesto Ron en un rodando los ojos y recibiendo una asesina mirada de su hermana

- ¿Que paso después? - pregunto Harry con curiosidad

- mmmmm...no me acuerdo...creo que mama saco su parte mitad militar y logro separarnos y nos regresamos...pero no me acuerdo muy bien - Ginny se paraba de la mesa para empezar a servir el desayuno

- Oye..y mama? - pregunto Ron al ver que no había rastro de su madre en toda la casa

- No se solo dejo este recado- la pelirroja extendió el papel a su hermano mientras iba sirviéndoles el desayuno

- ¡Buenos Días Familia! - exclamo alguno de los gemelos desde la escalera

- ¡Buenos días Gred, Feorge! - saludo Ginny sonriente mientras le servia el desayuno a sus hermanos

- Deja ver eso Ronnie - le arrebataron el papel de las manos mientras Fred se servía jugo, se lo paso a su gemelo que al leerlo lo hizo bolita y lo aventó hacia tras dando un tiro justo en el cesto de basura

- ¿Piensan ir temprano a la tienda? - les pregunto Hermionie al verlos vestidos a esas horas de la mañana

- Sí, tenemos asuntos pendientes - contesto alguno de ellos guiñándole un ojo, se voltearon hacia la pelirroja con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios

- Ginny, hermana...

- Querida hermana...

- Querida y bellísima hermanita queridita, chaparrita...

- Ya les dije que no y menos si me dicen chaparra ...¬¬ - dijo harta mientras se sentaba a su lado - yo ya sabré cuando...

- Pero...

- Ni te atrevas George

- Pues...para tu información soy Fred - contesto este como si estuviera ofendido, la pelirroja sonrió

- Apurence que tenemos que ir a la tienda, muevanlas - les dio un sape a cada uno antes de subir hacia su cuarto

Estuvo lista en menos de 5 min. y los gemelos ya habían terminado de desayunar, Ginny bajo con unos pantalones de mezclilla acampanados y una sencilla playera de color blanco con su cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo alta con una mochila negra colgando de su hombro, y mechones de pelirrojo cabello cayendo graciosamente por su cara, algo que Harry no paso por desapercibido.

- ¿A que hora regresan? - Hermionie también estaba arreglada, ella traía unos pantalones negros y una blusa azul cielo de finos tirantes. Los 3 pelirrojos se miraron y Ginny se encogió de hombros

- Pronto... supongo vendremos a comer o si no les llamamos para que allá nos acompañen- se dirigieron hacia la chimenea y antes de marcharse Ginny le dio una significativa mirada que el interpreto como "Este es tu tiempo, habla con ellos" le sonrió después de guiñarle el ojo y desapareció mientras el se quedaba de piedra debido a los pensamientos respecto a la pelirroja que estaban surgiendo

-------------------------------------------------

¿Que dirían? o... ¿Como les diría para que no se viera de manera tan dura?..¿Entenderían?...Si, Los conocía a ambos por casi mas de 5 años, de amistad, de lealtad, de confianza, de cariño, si tenia que decirles se levanto decidido, busco a sus amigos por la casa y encontró a Hermionie en la cocina terminando de recoger el desayuno ayudada por Ron ambos platicaban visiblemente alegres y un tanto embalsados el uno con el otro lo cual causo una sonrisa en los labios del chico de cabello alborotado.

- Eh...Chicos...Hay algo que quiero decirles - ambos le miraron curiosos y asintieron mientras le seguían en su camino hacia al patio

- ¿De que se trata Harry? - pregunto Ron mientras se sentaba en el pasto al lado de Hermionie y enfrente de el

- Es un tanto complicado y por eso les pido que no me interrumpan, cualquier cosa que quieran decir les pido que la digan al final si no será mas difícil - volteo a ver hacia la casa en un punto fijo en la nada, mientras sus amigos intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad y de misterio. El tono de voz que uso mientras les contaba sobre la profecía y todo lo demás que involucrara, era un tanto lúgubre pero esperanzador y chispeante. Terminada la historia, al igual que la noche anterior se podían ver lagrimas en sus ojos que trato de ocular mientras miraba a cualquier lado excepto a sus amigos - Siento no haberles dicho antes, pero...creí que seria muy duro, tal vez también lo es ahora, pero... - suspiro - necesitaba pensar y aclarar lo que sentía sobre esto - espero que ellos dijeran algo, que rieran o que lloraran, todo era mejor que a escucharles callados. Sintió una mano reposada sobre la suya

- Harry - la voz de Hermionie era quebrada y silenciosas lagrimas corrían por su rostro - Llevo conociéndote por mucho tiempo, y algo puedo asegurarte que no puedo pensar en alguien que no seas tu para este destino, tal vez sea cruel, pero con mucho valor lo lograras cumplir, con ese valor característico tuyo, con aquella fe y fortaleza - la castaña sonrió mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo, el agradecido le correspondió, con lagrimas también bajando nuevamente por su rostro, Hermionie había siempre sido como una madre, como una hermana para el, aunque a veces podía fastidiar mucho y mandarlos pero siempre supo que era por que se preocupaba por ellos, les quería pero muy a su manera, un tanto mandona pero supo que con ella contaba

- Hermionie tiene razón Harry - Ron tenia su mano apoyada en el hombro del pelinegro mientras este se soltaba del abrazo de la castaña mas sin separarse mucho - esto esta destinado a ti por que lo harás, lo vencerás y le derrotaras - la voz del pelirrojo también temblaba ligeramente y Harry vio también como una lagrima se escapaba de sus ojos - Eres uno de los mejores magos que he conocido si no que el mejor y se que lo harás, ya le has pateado el trasero muchas veces a ese mentecato infeliz y se que lo volverás a hacer cien veces mas - sonrió al ver reír a sus amigos - pero te aseguro que no lo harás solo siempre me tendrás ahí, dándote mi apoyo a un lado, ayudándote

- Y a mi también - dijo la castaña sonriente limpiado las lagrimas con sus manos - Tal ves los regañe y les grite y sea muy mandona, pero...son mis mejores amigos - Los 3 sonrieron sabiendo que todos pensaban lo mismo

- Gracias chicos, son las mejores personas, amigos y hermanos que uno puede pedir, no saben cuanto les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han dado todos estos años, las veces que han arriesgado su vida y...- bajo la mirada sin ya poder controlar la emoción que le llenaba

- Oye si no...Quien cuidaría de ti chaparro - dijo Ron envolviéndole en un caluroso abrazo y alborotando mas su pelo a lo cual el en risas se quejo… Después también Hermionie le abrazo y los tres rieron y jugaron recordando cuando se habían conocido, después se miraron y en silencio se pararon y se dirigieron hacia la casa. Empezando a comprender el verdadero significado de Amistad...

**Landoms 182: **Gracias por seguir leyendo la historia, la canción si es del grupo Gorillaz , y la idea de las imágenes me nació en un momento de inspiracion…lo de Slayers ya se explicara en otros capítulos jejeje


	9. Cap9 Reuniones Con Sorprendentes Descu

Cap9 Reuniones con Sorprendentes Descubrimientos

Llegaron como eso de la una de la tarde a Sortilegios Weasley, los gemelos parecían sorprendidos de su actitud, ya que no se les veía así de unidos y felices desde hace mucho tiempo, después de que Harry les contara, los 3 sintieron que se creaba un nuevo lazo entre ellos, un tipo de hermandad, Ginny, en cambio no pareció para nada sorprendida si no que simplemente sonrió ampliamente y siguió con su trabajo.

Esta vez, Harry y Ron atendían la caja como la vez anterior, a diferencia de que ahora el muchacho de ojos verdes tenía un mucho mejor humor como para lidiar con la gente. Las cosas transcurrieron con normalidad el resto de la tarde, entre bromas de los gemelos y Ginny y momentos de simplicidad en donde se podían reír por más de 10 min. solo por que alguien dijo " Hakunamatata " , el día se paso realmente rápido, Ya eran eso de las 5:00 de la tarde y un muchacho de cabellos castaños claros, que le hizo recordar a Remus Lupin ,inspecciono el lugar con la mirada con una media sonrisa en los labios, el color de sus ojos era entre miel y café, de sonrisa risueña, traía unos desgastados jeans, y una camisa color beige con manga larga arremangadas a la altura de sus codos, paso entre los estantes, tomando varios objetos de manera casual y sonriendo al leer el contenido de los paquetes, después de vario tiempo, tomo 2 paquetes al azar y se dirigió a la caja, donde él y Ginny atendían, en su paso ayudo a Hermionie con unas cajas que casi le hacen caer

- Una Chica tan linda como tu no debería cagar ese tipo de cosas - dijo mientras ayudaba a poner la caja en su lugar con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro

- Gracias - susurro Hermionie visiblemente sonrojada, el chico tomo sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la caja, Ginny estaba distraída checando Dios sabe que, lo cual obligo al muchacho a hacer un ruidito con la garganta

- OH...disculpa en que puedo ayudarte - la pelirroja levanto la vista observando al muchacho, pareció sorprendida ya que sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, una amplia sonrisa surgió de sus labios, mientras arqueaba la ceja derecha, el muchacho por igual sonrió enseñando todos sus dientes, y con una chispeante mirada

- Si...Buenas tardes - saludo amablemente pero con un tono irónico en su voz - Me gustaría Llevarme esto...

- ¿Seria Todo? - ambos hablaban como si pretendieran no conocerse aun cuando se conocían, como si estuvieran actuando y sin romper contacto visual

- Si Gracias... He de decir que esta tienda es fantástica, artículos muy originales la verdad,- comento el muchacho mientras sonreía coquetamente a la pelirroja, a lo cual Harry le hizo sentir cierta rabia, " _¡¿Quien era ese...para sonreírle de esa manera a Ginny!_ ",

- ¿En serio?... pues gracias ya felicitare a los inventores - contesto la chica mientras terminaba de cobrar los artículos

- ¿Te conozco de alguna parte? Me eres muy familiar

- Pues no sabría decirte... ¿Como te llamas?

- Saba...

- mmmmm..Extraño nombre, realmente lo recordaría

- Jajajaja si...un tanto extravagante por decirlo..Y tu eres?...Ginny? - dijo el señalando el gafete en el pecho de la chica, mientras esta sonreia

- Apostrofe de Ginebra

- Wow¡¡..Tu nombre si que tiene personalidad...

- Gracias...Son 3 galones y 2 Knuts - le entrego el paquete al muchacho, el cual le entrego el dinero exacto al mismo tiempo, solo que entre el dinero había un papelito, que Harry no alcanzo a ver exactamente lo que decía

- Aquí tienes...y un placer conocerte Ginny - miro las bromas que habían en la bolsa - Esto me ayudara con mis hermanas - sonrió y se marcho con un paso un tanto tranquilo, en su camino sonrió de nuevo a Hermionie y salio de la tienda

- ¿Lo Conoces? - le pregunto Hermionie a Ginny, la cual tenia una maliciosa sonrisa en los labios, volteo a ver a Hermionie y la cambio por una mas inocente mientras se encogía de hombros

- En mi vida le había visto - contesto mientras se dirigía a la bodega, y sacaba un pequeño trozo de papel, después se echo a reír a carcajadas y desapareció tras la puerta, Harry y Hermionie intercambiaron curiosas miradas y siguieron en lo suyo...

Llegaron pronto a la Madriguera, justo al tiempo de la comida, Harry se sentía perfectamente tratando de olvidar todo lo relacionado con la profecía, o la muerte de Sirius, o ...algo por el estilo, todo el transcurso de la cena - comida, se la pasaron entre bromas y chistes, todos estaban en la sala descansando, después de ayudarle a al Sra. Weasley a recoger el tiradero que habían dejado, Fred Y George como siempre estaban en un sillón hablando en susurros mientras anotaban algo en un pergamino entre maliciosas sonrisas, Hermionie estaba sentada entre Ron y el, y podía notar como ambos se lanzaban furtivas miradas, y volteaban rápido cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, el sentía ciertos celos de imaginar que algo podía pasar entre ellos, pero una parte de el se alegraba de que se dieran cuenta de lo que sentían .Dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny, estaba sentada enfrente de el, con las rodillas en el pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas mientras miraba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas del fuego se reflejaban en sus ojos, recordó aquella mirada, la había visto la Navidad pasada cuando el Sr. Weasley había sido atacado, esa noche la muchacha se le había hecho atractiva y misteriosa, y ahora al verla así; pensó que realmente era hermosa, su pelirroja melena, hacia un bello contraste con su pálida piel al mismo tiempo que combinaba con sus rojos labios, sacudió la cabeza, _¿¡Desde Cuando el miraba ASI a Ginny!_... Un Ruidoso crack le saco de sus pensamientos, Remus Lupin apareció en medio de la sala, al mismo tiempo que una gris lechuza entraba por la ventana y dejaba caer un viejo y arrugado pergamino en las piernas de Ginny,

- Disculpa Molly...pero Dumbledore llamo a reunión - Lupin miro de reojo a Harry que, al igual que todos en la sala, escuchaba atento para ver si había noticias, la Sra. Weasley se puso de pie, mientras miraba al trío mordiéndose el labio inferior - También quiere que vayan Harry, Ron y Hermionie, al igual que los gemelos, Bill y Charlie ya están ahí - La Sra. Weasley tenia los ojos muy abiertos, les dirigió una rápida mirada después de asentir, y volteo a la vista hacia donde estaba Ginny, pero no la encontró en el sillón, la pelirroja ya subía las escaleras con el pergamino, fuertemente apretado en su puño, dio un portazo y no se escucho otro ruido, Los gemelos se miraron entre si mientras asentían, mientras la Sra. Weasley solo suspiraba

- No te preocupes Molly, estará protegida y bajo vigilancia, no se quedara sola - dijo calidamente Lupin mientras los llevaba afuera de la casa , Se Dirigió hacia la cochera de los Weasleys y cerca había un tambo de lata oxidado el cual entre todos tomaron

Apareciendo afuera de el #12 de Grimmauld Place, Harry al ver el lugar sintió un retortijón en el estomago y una tristeza y nostalgia le invadieron de repente, era como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría de pronto, llevándose toda la alegría que había hasta ese entonces en su interior, pero al parecer no era el único ya que Lupin tenia la misma expresión en el rostro, una de completo dolor, que el trataba de esconder, sin éxito alguno, con una sonrisa, miro a Harry y se dio media vuelta mientras les guiaba a través de la desolada casa, entraron por fin, a un cuarto al final de un oscuro pasillo, Les cedió el paso, mientras buscaban con la mirada algún asiento libre entre la gente que se encontraba reunida, sintió la mirada del Profesor Dumbledore posarse en el, y el chico aun avergonzado por la escena que había hecho en su oficina el curso anterior, entro con mirada gacha y en silencio con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, reconoció a varios de los que se encontraban ahí, y algunos de ellos murmuraban entre si al ver tan jóvenes magos en la respetable Orden

- Por favor...- dijo con voz clara y suave el viejo Director, todos rápidamente callaron y fijaron su atención en el anciano mago - Esta Reunión será un tanto Breve...- empezó a explicar- Los puntos a ver serán rápidos y sencillos debido a los pendientes a cumplir - aclaro su garganta mientras pasaba su mirada por todo el cuarto

- Al parecer Voldemort no piensa o planea atacar, dentro de vario tiempo, acordando con los reportes dados, no hay pistas de su paradero, y tampoco sabemos con exactitud lo que planea hacer, pero lo que si sabemos es que cada día mas su ejercito es mas numeroso y que nos rebasa por una bastante cantidad - suspiro mientras se ponía de pie - aunque el Ministerio de magia desee cooperar y todo el mundo mágico ayude, nos quedaríamos bastante cortos, y mas aun al paso que va...¿ Cuantos miembros hemos logrado reclutar? - pregunto mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo

- En Esta Semana solo se unieron 167 - respondió Tonks recargada en la pared y con la mirada perdida en el suelo

El Prof. Dumbledore suspiro, mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza, después con cierto dejo de tristeza en su voz empezó a asignar misiones a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden y al finalizar cada uno desaparecía, quedaron pocos cuando el director hubo terminado.

Estaban la mayoría de los miembros de la Familia Weasley a excepción de Ginny y Percy, también se encontraban Remus, Tonks, Ojo Loco Moddy, Otros 2 miembros de la Orden que el no conocía y por supuesto Hermionie y él , el director se puso de pie mientras cerraba la puerta con un hechizo al igual que ventanas, dijo un encantamiento en un murmullo y dirigió su mirada a Harry, le sonrió y después regreso a su silla y se sentó en silencio

- Remus ,Tonks ... - ambos se acercaron al centro del cuarto

- Han estado apareciendo estos Mermodiaum - Explico Tonks Mientras sacaba varias cajitas ,como las que habían aparecido en la madriguera, de su bolsillo, los otros 2 aurores asintieron desde su lugar - Hemos encontrado en total 4 cajas, esta es una de ellas - la muchacha se la extendió a Lupin el cual la puso encima del escritorio del profesor Dumbledore

- Estas aparecieron en una de las investigaciones que hicimos - intervino uno de los aurores, desconocido para Harry, mientras se acercaba al escritorio - Recuerda a lo que nos mando, cuando fuimos, a atacar aparecieron estos chicos, no mas grande que cualquiera de ellos, algunos mas chicos - dijo señalándolos a el y a sus amigos

- No Sabemos de donde venían de repente aparecieron y atacaron a los mortigrafos, lo gracioso era que no usaron algún tipo de magia o hechizos - continuo el siguiente - será mejor que lo vea no hay palabras para describirlo

Se acerco y con su varita toco la pequeña caja, y empezó a salir la pantalla, primero borrosa, y después una alegre música salio de ella, la cara de una chica apareció sonriente, mientras un tipo de música como de Can-Can resonó en el cuarto,( si alguien vio Mouline Rouge sabrá como cual canción), empezaron a salir muchas chicas con apretados corsés y largas faldas que levantaban al ritmo de la música, mientras le bailaban a varios mortigrafos, las chicas eran casi de su edad algunas mas grandes, con cómplices miradas se acercaban a los mortigrafos bailándoles seductoramente y atrayéndolos a la pista, después la musica cambio de ritmo y una muchacha salio volando por los aires al igual que su falda, todas dieron una vuelta apareciendo con unos pantalones y playeras de negro en vez del corsé y la falda, con espadas cuchillos y pistolas muggles en las manos, con miradas desafiantes y sonrisas maliciosas, aparecieron muchachos en las entradas, con mismas armas que ellas, una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se puso enfrente de todos los demás y dio con la mano la señal de ataque, los mortigrafos asustados trataron de huir, las chicas les atacaban a patadas y golpazos, todo lo hacían como expertos , en especial las chicas, les pateaban o enterraban los grandes y afilados cuchillos, daban golpes y se defendían al ataque de varitas a veces sin darles la oportunidad a los mortigrafos de defenderse, después todos desaparecieron rápidamente por las puertas, mientras la canción se terminaba entre sonrisas y gritos, dejando una matanza a la mitad de la pista y todo se volvió a guardar en la caja

Todos estaban callados y en silencio, demasiado asombrados para decir algo, Bill y Charlie miraban a los gemelos confundidos, mientras estos miraban a sus hermanos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro

- Pero como... Si tenían nuestra edad...como...no...No es posible - dijo Hermionie mientras se ponía de pie, negando suavemente con la cabeza

- Al parecer si lo es - dijo Lupin en un susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Y no solo son ellos, han aparecido casos iguales en varias partes del mundo - prosiguió mientras volteaba a ver al auror que aun no había hablado, este se puso de pie este saco otra caja de color gris, la toco con la varita, la pantalla negra volvió a salir de esta caja, mostrando, al igual que la otra, imágenes de chicos atacando a mortigrafos, y a otras criaturas nada agradables, el mismo auror saco un tercer Mermodiaum, en la cual ocurrió lo mismo con diferencia que aparecían los nombres de los chicos, mientras mostraban una imagen de ellos con desafiantes miradas y maliciosas sonrisas.

Después todo se guardo en la primera caja de nuevo, ambos aurores inclinaron suavemente la cabeza, y desaparecieron, el Prof. Dumbledore suspiro

- Eso no es todo ...¿Verdad Nymphadora? - Tonks negó suavemente con la cabeza a la pregunta del director, y a Harry le extraño que la muchacha no renegara por que le llamara por su nombre

- Hay un ultimo Mermodiaum, el mas tenebroso diría yo - dijo la joven mientras sacaba la ultima caja de su bolsillo, Harry la reconoció de inmediato... era la que había aparecido en la Madriguera días atrás, la coloco ante el viejo director antes de tocarla con su varita, volvió a aparecer la pantalla con las letras " Feel Good Inc.", seguido de los mismos muchachos de la ves pasada, la Sra. Weasley se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un grito mientras volteaba a ver a su marido, Arthur Weasley se veía pálido con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, Bill y Charlie miraron de nuevo a los gemelos los cuales, tenían el ceño arrugado y miraban fascinados la escena, Lupin miro hacia el suelo cuando la muchacha de cabellos castaños apareció.

- No sabemos en si quienes son todos - empezó Lupin con voz queda - yo la conocí hace mucho tiempo - dijo señalando a la muchacha de cabellos castaños -su hermana era mi amiga, se llama Sofía Harris, no se sabe nada de ella, no aparece en los registros del Ministerio, ni sabemos como encontrarla, al igual que los otros chicos

- A los demás no los hemos identificado y no sabemos si pertenecen a una secta un clan o algo por el estilo, al igual que no sabemos si se han aliado con Voldemort...o si son morti...

- No son mortigrafos - explico Bill mientras se ponía de pie - El pelirrojo es nuestro primo...era nuestro primo... se llamaba Alexander Weasley... lo conocíamos desde niños - dijo el muchacho visiblemente conmocionado, después rió suavemente - Nunca los encontraran

- ¿Por Que lo dices? - pregunto Lupin

- Por que no puedes encontrara a la gente muerta especialmente gente que murió hace 8 años - explico Ron ahora con voz triste

- Nuestro primo murió hace 8 años, nunca supimos de que, no había rasgo de alguna maldición...nada... - Charlie miraba a los gemelos - Era muy misterioso y un tanto reservado, nunca nos dijo que hacia o en que trabajaba...nunca supimos...un año antes de morir desapareció por un buen rato, cuando Ginny cumplía 6, esa misma noche encontramos su cuerpo sin vida en el bosque...

-¿Que Hay con los demás?... - pregunto Tonks esta vez mirando fijamente al muchacho

- Ellos están muertos - dijo Hermionie en un susurro - eso explica las marcas en su cuerpo - la muchacha se paro y con su propia varita toco la caja, se abrió volviendo a dejar ver a los muchachos bailando y cantando - Ella ...- señalo a la chica de cabellos rubios, - tiene un corte aquí - y el corte era visible en el cuello- hecho por una espada y El... - señalo ahora a el rubio el cual tenia cortes por todas partes y uno en el pecho - fue atacado por varios este fue el definitivo - señalo a la muchacha de cabellos castaños - tiene un corte en el cuello... y otro en el...vientre - dijo lo ultimo con un susurro - ella estaba embarazada... ellos 2 - señalo a la chica y el chico de cabellos negros - les atacaron con el imperius y varios crucio, - señalo las muñecas de ambos - y les desangraron debilitándolos, después fue el Avada Kevadera - Hermionie dio varios pasos atrás - todos murieron hace 8 años eso explica los cortes en sus brazos...

- La Pregunta aquí es ¿Por que aparecieron ahora...? - dijo Harry en un susurro

- Esa es en si la cuestión - por fin el Profesor había hablado, después suspiro, se puso de pie y toma las pequeñas cajas que guardo en sus bolsillos - Ya es tarde, me quedare con estas para ver si puedo sacar algo mas de información - todos también se pusieron de pie mientras uno a uno salían por la puerta, deseando una Buena Noche...y todos con la misma pregunta rodando por su cabeza

----------------------------------------

- ¿Ginny? - llamo la Sra. Weasley al entrar a la Madriguera después de remover todos los hechizos protectores de su casa - Hija...

- Shhhhhhhh... - callo Fred que ya estaba en la sala - se quedo dormida- dijo en un susurro, mientras señalaba el sillón en donde descansaba la pelirroja, la chica estaba acurrucada como un pequeño gatito, Bill se acerco y su mirada se dirigió hacia el pergamino que estaba fuertemente aferrando en la mano de la pelirroja, después miro a su hermana con ternura y cariño, la movió suavemente mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos

- Bill... - susurro ella al distinguir a su hermano - no... Me quiero quedar... no tengo sueño - dijo dando un tierno bostezo

- Vamos pelirroja, es hora de dormir - la cargo en sus brazos, mientras Ginny murmuraba algo y se abrazaba al cuerpo de su hermano, ambos se perdieron de vista escaleras arriba - aparte Usted y yo tenemos que hablar

- Entonces hablemos ahorita... - renegó ella, mientras sus palabras se volvían murmullos sin sentido, y ambos se perdían escaleras arriba

- Ya es hora de que todos vayan a dormir ya es tarde y fue un día un pesado - todos entre protestas y reniegos subieron a sus cuartos

--------------------------------------------

- Bueno...

- Si Bueno...

- Piensan explicarnos o lo tendremos que averiguar nosotros de maneras no muy agradables...

- OK...les explicaremos...pero no interrumpan quieren escuchen primero...

- ...

- Bueno veras ...

---------------------------


	10. Cap10 Llegando al meollo del asunto

Cap10

Escucho unos ruidos en la sala, ya había amanecido, se levanto con pesar mientras buscaba sus lentes, se dirigió al baño, trato de no hacer ruido al cerrar la puerta para no despertar a Ron, escucho voces que provenían de la sala, bajo con cuidado tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, distinguió rápidamente al resto de los pelirrojos, hablaban en susurros parecía que habían estado despiertos tiempo atrás ya que todos estaban vestidos y arreglados. Observo a Ginny, la chica parecía un tanto desperada, mientras explicaba a sus hermanos, con el ceño fruncido. Luego ellos respondían levemente enojados, y luego interferían los gemelos apoyando a su hermana; el siguió bajando las escaleras tratando de no hacer tanto ruido, para así poder escuchar mas de la platica de los pelirrojos hermanos

- Miren esa es la verdad la quieran aceptar o no - concluyo la pelirroja - Yo ya he tomado una decisión y nada me hará cambiar de opinión, yo necesito su ayuda, por eso es que quise que se enteraran, entenderé si se les es muy difícil... pero espero y lo comprendan - todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras la chica penetraba a sus hermanos con la mirada,

- Mira Entiende - explico Bill acercándose a ella - no es que no te entendamos ni nada por el estilo, sino que...

- Solo nos preocupamos por ti...ah...mira...es difícil y eso no puedo negártelo, pero si es tu decisión...-Charlie abrazo a su hermana, mientras terminaba la frase

- Si La es - dijo la chica con decisión desde el pecho de su hermano

- Entonces te apoyaremos lo mas que podamos OK? - dijo ahora Bill mirando tiernamente a su hermana - solo cuídate chaparra ¿quieres?

- jajaja Extrañaba que me dijeran chaparra - comento la chica entre risas, mientras se dirigía a la cocina con sus hermanos detrás.

Harry se sentó en las escaleras, con su cabeza dando vueltas de nuevo, no le daba buena pinta lo que estaba pasando, se puso de pie dirigiéndose de nuevo al cuarto, se encontró con un Ron somnoliento que se miraba al espejo cayéndose dormido, al ver entrar al muchacho de ojos verdes pareció despertar de repente

- Buenos Días Harry ¡¡¡ - saludo con un bostezo mientras se estiraba - Reconozco esa mirada...

- ¿Cuál?-pregunto el muchacho, mirando a su amigo a los ojos

- Esa Mirada que pones... la "me estoy complicando la vida" mirada - Harry no pudo evitar reírse ante la ocurrencia de su amigo

- Buenos días Chicos¡¡ - saludo alegremente Hermionie -¿de que hablan?

- De la mirada de Harry de " me estoy complicando la vida" - explico ron mientras se sentaba en su cama y Hermionie le imitaba mientras reía

- Si la he notado- comento la castaña - Pero dinos Harry que es lo que te complica la existencia

- Es solo que...desperté temprano esta mañana y cuando me dirigía a la cocina me encontré a Bill, Charlie, los gemelos y Ginny, discutiendo en la sala, no escuche la conversación...pero al final Ginny dijo algo sobre que sobre lo que habían discutido realmente había pasado, que ya había tomado una decisión, y que ella solo buscaba su apoyo

- mmm...ahora que lo mencionas ya ha pasado vario tiempo que Ginny actúa de esa manera, antes de que ustedes llegaran, por las noches escuchaba ruidos en su cuarto murmullos, como si ella estuviera discutiendo con alguien y cada vez que me acercaba para tratar de escuchar parecían silenciarse...

- Es Cierto, ya son varias las noches en las que también escucho susurros, conversaciones, he logrado distinguir la voz de Ginny y la de un chico, siempre llega pasada la medianoche a veces discuten, a veces solo intercambian algunas palabras, primero pensé que eran alucinaciones mías, peor anteanoche, que no podía dormir, escuche que se habría la ventana y me sobresalte, después se volvía a cerrar y no escuche nada mas, pero a la mañana siguiente, la ventana de nuevo estaba abierta y Ginny estaba destapada con los pies descalzos y llenos de lo que parecían tierra y lodo, con ramitas en el cabello y varios cortes

- Yo ya he notado los cortes, la pregunta es como se los hace... - dijo Harry, los 3 se miraron, sospechando lo mismo

- Será mejor vigilarla, no quiero que se meta en problemas - declaro Ron en un susurro

- Oigan¡¡¡ Piensan bajar? ya esta el desayuno! - los 3 bajaron al llamado de la pelirroja, ya todos estaban sentados y vestidos, y a Harry le extraño que no se encontrara la Sra. Weasley

- ¿Y Mama? - pregunto Ron buscando a su madre con la mirada

- Fue a la oficina de papa, dijo que regresaba mas tarde - explico la pelirroja mientras les servia el desayuno, la chica se sentó al lado de Bill, y inmediato empezó una conversación con el

- Miren su mano - susurro Hermionie a ambos mientras señalaba discretamente con la cabeza a la pelirroja, esta tenia un corte que atravesaba toda la palma de su mano derecha, el corte se veía reciente, ya que ni siquiera había empezado a cicatrizar, vieron la mueca de dolor de la chica al tomar bruscamente el vaso de jugo, el cual al hacer contacto con la herida provoco que la pelirroja soltara el vaso

- Ya lo recojo - la chica se agacho tomando los pedazos de vidrio esparcidos en el suelo, la chica se levanto y Harry alcanzo a distinguir una marca brillosa en el antebrazo de la chica...Una marca parecida a la que usaban los mortigrafos...Harry levanto la mirada sorprendido...Ginny ...Seria ella una...no como podía siquiera pensarlo, pero ahí estaba la señal...no era Ginny, ella ya se había enfrentado antes a eso, giro su mirada y se encontró con una Hermionie mas sorprendida que el, miraba a la pelirroja como si jamás le hubiera visto antes, ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas dándose a entender que tenían que tramar un plan y urgentemente, Harry trago en seco, sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

Ginny se volvió a sentar, uniéndose a la conversación de sus hermanos la chica recargo su barbilla en sus manos, y Harry pudo visualizar de nuevo la extraña marca, agudizo la mirada, tratando de reconocer bien la marca

- Bueno Nos Marchamos - anuncio Bill mientras se ponía de pie - pronto llegara Remus así que no esteraran solos...Tengo entendido que hoy también Irán a la tienda - pregunto Bill y Ginny y a los Gemelos los cuales solo asintieron - Bueno los veré después chicos – se despidió con una sonrisa y el y Charlie desaparecieron con un "plop"

- Pues nosotros también nos retiramos - anuncio solemnemente Fred con dramático gesto mientras desaparecía por la chimenea

- Con hondo pesar me despido - continuo George mientras desaparecía detrás de su hermano

- Y a mi solo me queda decir...Adiós¡¡¡ - termino Ginny desapareciendo tras las verdes llamaradas, los tres se quedaron unos segundos en silencio

- ¿Ustedes...mmm...también vieron la ...? - empezó Ron poniéndose de pie

- Si - declaro Hermionie en un susurro

- Yo Igual – secundo Harry

- No me gusta para nada esto –Hermionie sentó en el sillón – vi la marca en su brazo mas no alcance a distinguir que. Era parecido a la marca tenebrosa mas en si no lo era, eran un símbolo extraño.

- Si como unas letras – Ron caminaba nervioso de un lado para otro a través de la sala

- Tenemos que investigar en que esta metida Ginny – dijo Harry mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermionie, y miraba al pelirrojo

- ¿Y A hora en que problema se quieren meter?- los tres voltearon a escuchar la inconfundible voz de Lupin, se veía mas delgado de lo normal, pálido y con ojeras en los ojos hinchados.

- No es ningún problema, bueno si…- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello y se lo revolvía en gesto de frustración

- Es referente a Ginny – empezó Ron y le fue relatando la sospechas de los tres entre interrupciones de Harry y Hermionie apoyando los puntos de su amigo. Para cuando terminaron, Lupin tenia una seria expresión el rostro como si tratara de procesar la información que los chicos le estaban dando. Des pues suspiro

- ¿Cómo Dicen que era esta marca? – pregunto mirándolos fijamente

- Era parecida a una marca tenebrosa; aunque no tenemos la seguridad de que lo sea – respondió Hermionie

- mmm... Necesitaría verla para poder identificarla

- ¡Ya se como! …Creo tener un libro donde puede venir ese tipo de información – dijo la castaña con leve emoción – Esta en el cuarto ¡Vengan! –ordeno mientras subía las escalera, entre todos se miraron y la siguieron con paso presuroso.

Era la primera vez que Harry entraba al cuarto de las chicas, lo primero que se veía al entrar era una amplia ventana, a su derecha la cama en la que Hermionie dormía, una deducción muy sencilla debido a la montaña de libros que había en la parte del cuarto que le pertenecía; y a su lado izquierdo la cama de la pelirroja con la pared llena de posters de todo tipo, había varios de equipos de Quidditch, varias notas que la chica dejaba con recordatorios de lo que tenia que hacer, y fotografías de ella y su familia y con lo que Harry pensó que eran sus amigos.

Una llamo su atención, eran Ginny y un muchacho de castaños cabellos, el cual le parecía conocido, el sonreía y saludaba y Ginny aparecía por su hombro derecho mientras este volteaba y ambos reían, _"Saba y yo"..._. decía debajo de la fotografía…… Aquel nombre le era conocido……"_¿Te conozco de alguna parte? Me eres muy familiar.._ _- Pues no sabría decirte...¿Como te llamas?- Saba...- mmm..extraño nombre, realmente lo recordaría- jajajajaja si...un tanto extravagante por decirlo..y tu eres?...Ginny?"_………Claro, era el muchacho que había estado en Sortilegios Weasley..mas sin en cambio algo no concordaba….Ginny le había dicho que nunca lo había visto y aquella vez en la tienda ambos actuaron como si jamás en la vida supieran de la existencia del otro…sin embargo ahí estaba la foto, y en su opinión los chicos se veían como realmente buenos amigos. Tenia aquel raro presentimiento de que había algo que no sabia y… que tal vez cuando lo descifrara no seria nada bueno.

Siguió viendo las fotografías, mientras Hermionie buscaba por cielo, mar y tierra aquel libro que había mencionado, Lupin también miraba hacia todos lados inspeccionando el cuarto.

- Oigan!…Tienen que ver esto…- Todos se acercaron a donde el Pelirrojo se encontraba, en la pared a lado de la cama de la pelirroja había unas insignias grabadas - Kokoro Jiyuna – leyó Hermionie, al momento que todo el cuarto entraba en penumbra, Harry saco su varita precavido, las camas de ambas muchachas desaparecieron, del armario salio , algo parecido a un gigantesco escritorio, había una pantalla , donde empezaron a aparecer millones de letras en tanto la tenue luz que emitía, permitía ver algo en la oscura habitación había mapas con anotaciones y cruces de color rojo con una breve explicación, Harry camino despacio hacia lo que era una Computadora muggle, mientras se preguntaba como la pelirroja había conseguido tal aparato. Todo era de alta tecnología y había de los aparatos mas raros y modernos que Harry hubiera visto

- Oh Dios Mío!... – murmuro Hermionie mientras examinaba unos grandes archiveros, saco varias carpetas – Hay todo tipo de información sobre los movimientos que Voldemort ha hecho; al igual que información en el ministerio de magia ¿Cómo consiguió esto?

- Eso no es todo, también tiene un mapa entero de Howgarts, unos planos de la casa, y del Ministerio de Magia; y este aparato raro que ni se como usarlo – dijo Ron acercándose a donde estaba parado Harry, Lupin se acerco hasta ellos al igual que Hermionie

- Creo que yo se como manejar esto – Harry se hizo a un lado dejando que la castaña pasara, apretó una de las teclas. En la pantalla se podía leer.

_1.- Expedientes_

_2.- Localización_

_3.- Datos Históricos_

_4.- Batallas y planos_

_5.- Investigaciones resueltas_

_6.- Namantre_

Harry miro sorprendido, al igual que los demás que se encontraban en el cuarto.

- Hermionie, ve a expedientes – ordeno Lupin a la muchacha, mientras esta solo asentía, al momento que ella apretó el botón de expedientes el cuarto volvió a estar en penumbras todos de manera automática dieron un paso hacia atrás, solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones agitadas, apareció una pantalla enfrente de ellos, aparecieron varias imágenes de manera rápida ante sus ojos. La fotografía de una guapa chica apareció de repente, de cabello negro y un tanto ondulado, de penetrante mirada color azul cielo, una suave y traviesa sonrisa asomada en sus labios, y una divina figura.

_**Natalia Harris**_

_**Tipo: Elfa**_

_**Mundo: Luthreniem**_

_**Dimensión: Mágica**_

_**Localización: Desconocida**_

_**Rango: Jefa de Batalla, Entrenamiento y Planeacion**_

_**Estado: Viva**_

_**Extras: Hija de la conocida dinastía Harris, elfa poderosa, alguna vez vivió entre mortales**_

_**Lunática Lovegood**_

_**Tipo: Hada**_

_**Mundo: Mattanrenk**_

_**Dimensión: Mágica**_

_**Localización: Desconocida**_

_**Rango: Slayer, planeacion de batalla y patea traseros**_

_**Estado: Viva**_

**_Extras: Hija de Rachel Owen, heredera a la dinastía, y representante de grupo, poderes especiales como convocación de vientos y curación Mágica_**

_**Draco Malfoy**_

_**Tipo: Vampiro**_

_**Mundo: Greynigth**_

_**Dimensión: Mágica**_

_**Localización: Mansión Malfoy Londres Inglaterra**_

_**Rango: Slayer, patea traseros en general, juegos mentales**_

_**Estado: Vivo**_

**_Extras: Hermano de Ángelus Malfoy, actual dirigente de legión, vendido a Voldemort por Lucius Malfoy, poderes de agua y invocación de espíritus, fuerza superior_**

La cabeza de Harry trabajaba a mil… Ginny… amiga de un Malfoy… y Que era el significado de todo eso… no tenia sentido alguno…seguían pasando nombres, que para el eran desconocidos, fotografías de chicos y chicas de su misma edad, que a temprana edad ya estaban en batalla.

A Harry se le helaba la sangre cada vez que en donde decía estado aparecía un muerto a su lado, miro a los demás que estaban igual o mas sorprendidos que el, Lupin parecía realmente afectado solo negaba suavemente con la cabeza, y murmuraba por lo bajo cosas inaudibles.

- Oh¡ Dios Mío! – exclamo Hermionie, al ver aparecer los nombres de gente que conocía:Neville Longbotton, Pavarti Patil, Lavander Brown, Fred y George, Bill y Charlie, cada uno de los hermanos y familiares de la pelirroja aparecían con detallada información sobre su localización y vida, pronto aparecieron también varios profesores de Howgarts incluyendo al Profesor Dumbledore, de pronto aparecio información sobre ellos,

Y lo ultimo que apareció le helo la sangre a Harry

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Tipo: Mortal – Mago**_

_**Mundo: Mágico**_

_**Dimensión: Mágica**_

_**Localización: NO Revelada**_

_**Rango: aun no concedido**_

_**Estado: Vivo(Bajo Observación – Estable – Débil)**_

**_Extras: Encontrado viajando a través de dimensiones mágicas( checar expediente 67)_**

_Sirius_… El estaba…._Vivo_…parte de el quería creerlo, mas otra decía que era prácticamente imposible…el lo había visto desaparecer tras el velo, la imagen aun estaba grabada a fuego en su mente; todo mundo le había negado esperanza alguna, pero ahí decía claro enfrente de sus ojos, ahí afirmaban que el no había muerto………_Expediente 67_…….reacciono de repente poniéndose en pie de un salto, TENIA que encontrar tal archivo, se acerco al archivero gris sus ojos buscaron rápidamente algún indicio de donde se encontraba aquel documento,… _EXPEDIENTES…_lo abrió mientras Lupin se situaba al lado de él con un dejo de esperanza en su mirada, Harry pasó rápidamente la mirada ante el montón de fichas que ahí había…61…..63….ahí estaba el numero 67, la mano de Remus apretó su hombro derecho el le volteó a ver, tragando en seco, mientras el licántropo dirigía una suave sonrisa, Harry trató de hacer lo mismo.

Lo abrió con cuidado, estaba escrito en un pergamino a tinta, con una entendible letra manuscrita, su respiración se torno agitada... trago en seco y empezó a leerlo en voz alta

- Encontrado Débil y moribundo……….grave peligro, mortal………con heridas profundas: 2 cortes en espalda, y una en brazo y mejilla izquierda, bajo observación…… No esta del todo estable………perdida de conocimientos y desmayos consecutivos, puede estar infectado de algún tipo de virus desconocido…esto debido a el hechizo aturdidor encontrado y a los viajes que hacia de manera inconciente a través de dimensiones, sufre de daños mentales y tal vez pueda ocasionarle perdida de recuerdos, no se sabe su momento de regreso, cualquier cambio afectaría gravemente su salud, murmullos inconcientes, nombra a familiares cercanos, y tiene frecuentes pesadillas, poca salud física, se la ha encontrado deshidratación y problemas de desnutrición a pesar de todo se mantiene estable y se espera temprana recuperación – Harry no daba crédito a lo que había leído; significaba que Sirius estaba vivo, y gravemente herido, y lo pero es que no sabia en si donde estaba

- …Pero…¿Cómo?...no…- Hermionie le miraba sorprendida hablando de manera entrecortada, Lupin le quito el documento a Harry

- Aquí dice que Ginny lo encontró, después de que el cayo tras el velo, mas no revela otro tipo de información – suspiro y regreso el archivo a su lugar – Aunque eso es imposible, no recuerdo haber visto a Ginny en esos momentos… no me explico como……

- Tenemos que preguntarle – susurro Ron pronunciando por fin palabra - Ella tiene que explicar todo esto

- No es lo mas conveniente, si es cierto todo lo que me han dicho, esta noche la vigilaremos y veremos hacia donde va… tal vez nos guié hasta donde esta Sirius… si le preguntáramos podría negarlo e huir, y no tendríamos nada que nos ayude a encontrarlo… Ginny por el momento es la única solución que tenemos – Lupin les miro fijamente, todos se quedaron en silencio – lo que me pregunto es….¿Como podemos guardar todo esto? – dijo mirando todo lo que había aparecido – intentemos diciendo lo mismo con lo que abre - aclaro su voz tosiendo suavemente

– Kokoro Jiyuna – todos esperaron varios segundos en silencio antes de que todo se guardara veloz mente y volviera a la normalidad.

Harry se dejo caer sobre la cama de la pelirroja llevándose las manos a la frente, y de nuevo reino el silencio,……El sonido de la puerta de la Madriguera abriéndose le hizo ponerse pie de manera instantánea, Ron abrió la puerta del cuarto tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, y se asomó con cuidado por la escalera al igual que los demás

- ¿Segura que no hay nadie?

- Si… o al menos eso creo…si no estarían aquí en la sala o ya abrían bajado para ver quien era… pero dime para que me querías con tanta urgencia….

- Ginny esto ya no lo podemos retrasar más………

- Lo sé… ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo huyendo de eso… y no estoy dispuesta a seguir haciendo lo mismo

- Entonces…¿Cuándo tienes planeado para que todo suceda?

-……mmm………ah…… Esta misma noche…yo le diré a mis hermanos…y esta noche ya no habrá mas secretos………¿ por cierto como se encuentra?

- Oh …Ya se ha recuperado…aunque aun no esta bien del todo…piensas transportarlo?

- No hay otra manera, mientras mas este haya mas se vera afectado… llegando aquí le daremos los medicamentos necesario y estoy segura de que cuidarán de el

- De Acuerdo, entonces yo les avisare a los demás, y he de suponer que todo será de acuerdo a lo planeado ¿no?

- Eso es lo que espero…

Y después no se escucho sonido alguno.

Bajaron las escaleras con paso lento, al llegar a la sala no había rastro de la pelirroja a el chico que le acompañaban, ellos empezaron a discutir las posibilidades de que Ginny tuviera algo que ver con los mortigrafos o Voldemort, más no llegaron a una conclusión en si.

Ron y Hermionie continuaban discutiendo el tema, mas sin embargo Harry se fijo en el licántropo, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío con una seria expresión en el rostro

- ¿Te encuentras Bien Remus? – pregunto poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Este asintió.

- Es solo qué… al parecer alguien quien yo daba por muerto, aun vive – dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz

- Se lo que sientes – respondió él tratando de reconfortarlo – Para mi Sirius es muy importante – Lupin solo le volteo a ver, suspiro y asintió de nuevo más Harry sintió que había algo que el hombre lobo no le quería decir, algo que faltaba, y una corazonada le decía que no era Sirius de quién Remus había hablado.

Tiempo después la Sra. Weasley llego a la casa, e invito a Lupin a quedarse a comer , el cual acepto gustoso la invitación. Ginny y los Gemelos llegaron minutos después, Harry noto en la pelirroja cierta preocupación y durante la comida apenas y pronunciaba palabra, mirando al vacío. Noto qué el no era el único que la observaba, Ron, Hermionie y Remus también le dirigían rápidas miradas.

Una lechuza entro por la ventana cuando todos ya habían terminado, y se paró frente a Ginny dejando caer una carta en su regazo, la chica miró hacia todas artes, tratando de ver si alguien le observaba, la mayoría estaban enfrascados en discusiones absurdas o interesantes conversaciones. Harry sintió un codazo en sus costillas, volteó a ver a Hermionie con el ceño arrugado y esta con la cabeza le indico que girara su vista hacía donde estaba la pelirroja.

Ginny tenía un pergamino entre sus manos que leía con ojos ansiosos, se mordió el labio inferior y cuando levanto la mirada se le veía sorprendida y un tanto asustada, cerró los ojos fuertemente y con una sonrisa fingida se excuso de la mesa diciendo que tenía que cambiarse los zapatos, Fred y george miraron a su hermana cuando esta se estaba parando de la mesa, la chica solo asintió y se dirigió hacia su recámara. Harry intercambio una sospechosa mirada con Lupin el cual con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que le acompañara, se despidió de los Weasley agradeciendo a Molly por la rica cena, y salió de la casa seguido por Harry

- Escucha bien – dijo Lupin mirándole con decisión – necesito que tu, Ron y Hermionie se queden en la sala de la madriguera el mayor tiempo posible, yo regresare más tarde y ahí los veré, por lo que escuchamos al parecer Ginny hoy se escapara de su casa, y estoy casi seguro de que nos guiara hasta Sirius.

- De Acuerdo, te esperaremos – Harry sonrió débilmente y el mago respondió de igual manera, después se marcho con un débil "pop" . El suspiro casi resignado y entro a la madriguera, Ron y Hermionie le esperaban ya en la entrada, le preguntaron que era lo que Remus le había dicho y este les contó el plan para aquella noche, los 3 se miraron entre si y entraron a la casa sospechando que habría frío es anoche


	11. Cap11 Vertigo

Cap11 Vértigo

Tal vez era su imaginación o simplemente era demasiado paranoico para los parámetros humanos, pero la actitud de Ginny le parecía cada vez más sospechosa. A la entrada del trío a la madriguera la pelirroja dirigió una sospechosa mirada hacia ellos, fijando toda su atención especialmente en Harry le miraba a sus ojos de manera intensa y el creyó que le estaba leyendo el pensamiento.

Los 3 se sentaron en el sillón enfrente de ella, tratando de captar cualquier señal sospechosa de ella, pero ella no dio indicio su mirada estaba fija en el fuego que ardía suavemente en la chimenea sin darse cuenta de los ojos curiosos que le espiaban, pasaron varios minutos hasta que por fin anuncio que se iría a la cama, se despidió con un suave buenas noches y no se marcho sin antes dirigirles una significativa mirada al trío, la pelirroja miro intensamente a los gemelos y estos salieron de la casa alegando que necesitaban aire fresco para que se les oxigenara el cerebro.

Los 3 amigos se miraron entre si para después suspirar por lo bajo. Hermione dijo que subiría por algo con que cubrirse ya que la noche empezaba a enfriar, algo poco común en verano…

Poco faltaba para la medianoche, Harry calculaba que llevaban mas de 2 horas sentados en el sillón esperando la huida de la más pequeña de los Weasley, y sospechaba que seguirían esperando un buen rato más; Ron en cambio afirmaba que llevaban ahí más de una semana y decía que Ginny les había echado un hechizo para que estos no sospecharan nada. Hermione tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la nada, parecía como si tratara de asimilar algo y no lo lograra, Harry estaba apunto de preguntar si algo le sucedía, pero un ruido en la escalera le detuvo, todos se miraron entre sí y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible se trataron de esconder en lugar donde Ginny no los viera Harry coloco sobre sus amigos y sobre si mismo la vieja capa heredada de su padre, pasando por ciertas dificultades debido a el creciente desarrollo de los 3 jóvenes.

La pelirroja estaba cubierta bajo una capa negra, dándole un cierto encanto de misterio mientras la luz de la luna iluminaba de lleno su pecosa cara, la chica miro hacia todos lados y en un momento detuvo su mirada en el lugar donde ellos se encontraban Harry estaba casi seguro de que les había visto, sus ojos castaños resplandecían y de repente pareció que la chica irradiaba algo desconocido y tenebrosos pero a la vez atrayente _Es una de las chicas mas hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida…_recapacito después de lo que había pensado solo a él se le ocurrían pensar eso en momentos como ese. Abrió la puerta con cautela y salio con paso presuroso

- Vamos rápido o le perderemos el rastro – murmuro Hermione a ambos , ellos solo asintieron y antes de que abandonaran el cálido hogar una voz les detuvo

- Harry, Ron Hermione …¿ Donde están? – se quitaron la capa causando un casi paro cardiaco en el licántropo – pensé que ya se habían marchado ¿ Donde esta Ginny?

- Acaba de salir, aunque ahora que lo veo no creo que haya suficiente espacio para los 4 bajo la capa-comento Harry dejándola a un lado

- De eso yo me encargo- murmuró Lupin echando un hechizo sobre ellos para pasar desapercibidos.

Los 4 salieron de la casa y a la lejanía, perdiéndose entre los bosques, vieron la figura de la pelirroja perderse tras el bosque que había detrás de la casa de los Weasleys

- Vamos – ánimo Remus a los 3 mientras trataban de no hacer ruido alguno, siguieron a Ginny tras las copas de los árboles iluminadas por nada mas que la pálida luz de la luna todo parecía estar en un sepulcral silencio, escucharon ruidos en el bosque y se detuvieron en seco al mismo tiempo que Ginny la chica volteo a mirar a todas partes dándoles apenas tiempo de esconderse tras un árbol, la pelirroja al no escuchar otro ruido continuó en su camino al igual que los demás la seguían. Harry jamás había visitado esa parte del bosque y jamás creyó que tuviera parecido alguno con el Bosque Prohibido de Howgarts . Ginny se detuvo de repente, enfrente de ella se encontraba lo que parecía una vieja casa abandonada, estaba rodeada de árboles y un pequeño jardín, era de madera y tenia un aspecto lúgubre y misterioso , la luz de luna caía majestuosamente sobre ella iluminándola de manera suave. Escucharon pisadas detrás de ellos que les obligaron a voltear esperando el ataque de algún enemigo, sus ojos buscaron rastro de alguien mas detrás de ellos y al ver que el peligro había pasado voltearon de nuevo mas sin embargo ya no había rastro de la pelirroja

- ¿ A donde se fue? – murmuró Ron enojado mirando a todas partes, escucharon el sonido de una puerta cerrándose y al voltear a ver a la casa alcanzaron a ver la sombra de una figura entrando a ella, se miraron entre si para que después dirigirse con paso inseguro hacia la fría casa. El estado de la casa parecía como si hubiera estado abandonada por años, había polvo sobre las repisas, y el suelo crujía a cada paso que daban, parecía deplorable y Harry imagino que en algún tiempo fue más cálida, era bastante amplia al fondo había unas majestuosas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, había unos pocos sillones enfrente de la vieja chimenea y un amplio centro entre la entrada y el pie de las escaleras, una pequeña puerta daba paso a la cocina y otra al comedor, amplias ventanas alumbraban todo el hall, donde en el techo colgaba una lámpara que había ya dejado de funcionar, pero tintineaba con el suave viento…Dentro de varios minutos ninguno dijo nada, todos contemplaban el lugar asombrados, Hermionie se acerco a una repisa que tenia a su lado había un portarretratos lleno de polvo a su lado lo limpio soplando suavemente sobre el , era la foto de un muchacho de pelirrojos cabellos y radiante sonrisa que tenia una increíble parecido con Ron, traía en brazos a una niña pelirroja que reía mientras le abrazaba, y tuvo la sensación de que el conocía esa sonrisa……

Harry miro curioso alrededor, lastima que no había letreros que indicaran el camino hacía donde se encontraba Sirius

- ¿¿Dónde podrá estar?- se pregunto Remus a su lado obviamente preocupado por su mejor amigo.

- No lo sé – murmuro el a su lado con cierto temor en su voz - ¿¿Dónde estará Ginny?

- No creo que logremos encontrarla pronto si nos quedamos aquí parados como imbéciles o no? – opino Ron dando un paso adelante, mas sin embargo en el mismo momento que lo hizo un trueno ilumino la habitación

VERTIGO

Uno, dos, tres, catorce

(Turn it up loud, captain)

Una oleada de fuerza rodeo a toda la casa de repente la música retumbaba en cada uno de los rincones de su cerebro, reconoció de inmediato las figuras que aparecieron de la oscuridad, si eran ellos ….los había visto en la madriguera

Lights go down

It's dark, the jungle is

Your head can't rule your heart

I'm feeling so much stron-ger

Era aquella joven , la misma que había aparecido en aquella vez en la madriguera la misma que había salido de la pequeña caja… Bailaba al ritmo de la música con el joven de cabellos rubios

Than I thought

Your eyes are wide

And though your soul

It can't be bought

Your mind can wander

Otro trueno ilumino la oscuridad que les envolvía de color azul eléctrico , una muchacha de ojos grandes y azules con una larga melena rubia surgió con una radiante sonrisa…_Luna…._

Hello, hello (¡Hola!)

I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde estás?)

It's everything I wish I didn't know

la muchacha dio y un salto y desprendió una luz que dio de lleno a lo que Harry alcanzo a reconocer como un demonio haciéndole volar en mil pedazos

Except you give me something

I can feel, feel

Luna desapareció sin que ellos supieran a donde se había marchado, de repente las imágenes volvieron a surgir en blanco y negro como recuerdos que se habían perdido en alguna época lejana, eran los jóvenes de negros cabellos y profundo mirar

The night is full of holes

These bullets rip the sky

Of ink with gold

They twinkle as the boys

Ella bailaba incitando a al chico a tomarla por las caderas mientras ella seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, flotaban mientras toda la casa parecía retumbar, las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a mortigrafos por ella.

Play rock and roll

They know that they can't dance

At least they know

Aparecio esta vez la mujer de castaños cabellos bailando igualmente con cierto descaro

I can't stand the beats

I'm asking for the check

The girl with crimson nails

Has Jesus around her neck

La chica al ver a los mortigrafos los incito a ir por ella con un movimiento de dedo les guiño un ojo mientras seguía bailando como si aquello fuera lo mas importante en ese momento

Swinging to the music

Swinging to the music

Un muchacho de rubios cabellos interrumpió en la casa sonrió maliciosamente, mientras la imagen de la chica desaparecía el se lanzo hacia los mortigrafos mientras desvainaba una grande espada la cual lanzo un resplandor que fue directamente hacia los encapuchados y haciéndoles saltar en el aire

Hello, hello (¡Hola!)

I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde estás?)

It's everything I wish I didn't know

_Draco_…… si era el, Harry no creía todo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos, y al parecer ninguno de los demás ya que estaban tan inmóviles como el, Luna aparecio a su lado guiñándole un ojo con descaro y saltando por los aires al mismo tiempo que un hechizo pasaba casi rozándole

But you give me something

I can feel, feel

De repente varios truenos de diversos colores iluminaron toda la estancia desde la escalera aparecieron dos jóvenes, la chica se interpuso entre un hechizo que iba a dar directo hacia Hermionie y el joven se dedico a perseguir al que había invocado el hechizo lanzando un gruñido casi bestial

(Checking it)

(Shadows fall)

(She'll make it)

¡Saba! Escucharon gritar a Draco mientras un muchacho de castaños cabellos interrumpía a la mitad de la habitación , el sonrió y Harry le reconoció de inmediato era el que estaba en aquella fotografía con Ginny, el mismo que había comprado aquellos artículos de broma en Sortilegios Weasley

All this, all of this can be yours

Entonces otra imagen aparecio ala mitad de la sala era el joven pelirrojo, el primo de Ron, pero había alguien mas a su lado

All of this, all of this can be yours

Reconoció los ojos castaños

All this, all of this can be yours

La sonrisa traviesa

Just give me what I want

Aquella desafiante expresión

And no one gets hurt

Un trueno hizo retumbar las ventanas, mientras una menuda figura de melena pelirroja aparecio a la mitad de la habitación,…………Era Ginny

Hello, hello (¡Hola!)

We're at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde estás?)

Lights go down, and all I know

Is that you give me something

La chica les dirigió una rápida Mirada al percatarse de su presencia , un portal aparecio a la mitad de la habitación y ella salto rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia el ; Luna dirigió su Mirada hacia donde ella se encontraba y asintió levemente dirigiendo su mirar hacia Saba

I can feel your love teaching me how

Ginny volaba por los aires y el tiempo pareció detenerse de pronto

Your love is teaching me how

El portal escupió un cuerpo de largos y negros cabellos parecía frágil y delicado y entonces el corazón de el dio un vuelco _Sirius_

How to kneel, kneel

Ginny se interpuso entre un rayo que iba directamente hacia el cuerpo de su padrino mientras le abrazaba y ambos descendían en picada

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Los chicos se pusieron de pie Ginny en el centro , a sus costados estaban Draco y Saba detrás de el se encontraba Luna Y detrás de Draco los otros 2 muchachos de los cuales desconocía sus nombres; la mirada de todos era desafiante y orgullosa mientras aun en el suelo estaban los cuerpos de varios mortigrafos.

Se miraron entre si con una débil sonrisa en sus rostros, Harry se sentía incapaz de moverse ante la fuerza y poder que irradiaba de ellos, un leve quejido se escucho rompiendo así el silencio que reinaba….Era Sirius …los chicos se acercaron a el y fue cuando Harry reacciono sobre el estado de su padrino, brinco sobre el cuerpo de algunos mortigrafos aun inconcientes en el suelo para acercarse al cuerpo de su padrino y al verlo sintió que el corazón le latía con prisa, su padrino parecía mas deteriorado que nunca sus mejillas habían perdido todo color y su piel era pálida al igual que el mármol lucia tan débil y parecía un tanto moribundo se arrodillo a su lado

-¿Sirius me escuchas?- pregunto Ginny agachada a su lado - Saba, no responde – dijo tornándose hacia el muchacho, el chico acerco dos dedos y los poso sobre la frente de su padrino, un leve resplandor broto de ambos, mientras una suave brisa les movía los cabellos. El chico esbozo una leve mueca para llevar sus dedos hacia su muñeca sintiendo su pulso

-Esta grave, paso lo que temíamos, al parecer no conserva ningún recuerdo y si no obtenemos su alma pronto puede morir – explico en voz queda – No se si podamos salvarlo de esta Ginny – dijo volteando ver a la muchacha a la cual se le endureció la mirada

-Úsenme como portal – ordeno poniéndose de pie – Sam – dijo llamando al muchacho de negros cabellos y una mirada de azul profundo – tu sabes que hacer – el muchacho asnito y dirigió una tranquilizadora mirada a la pelirroja

-Es muy arriesgado Ginny y tu lo sabes no sabemos si funcionara de la misma manera que lo hace allá- Saba la detuvo sujetándola de un brazo

-Mas sin embargo es la única manera de salvarlo- la mirada de Ginny se poso repentinamente en Harry y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa – Harry, si nuestra teoría es cierta entonces el peso es menor- dijo dirigiéndose hacia el – necesitamos que nos ayudes a traer a Sirius de vuelta

-Haré lo que sea necesario – contesto el con tanta decisión que el mismo desconoció

- Necesito que cuando la transformación se de hagas un corte en tu mano y en la de Sirius y las unas ambas- dijo ella sosteniendo la mirada- Chicos están listos- todos asintieron mientras Draco le pasaba a Harry una navaja para hacer la tarea ordenada

Ginny extendió sus brazos mientras se elevaba por los aires un haz de luz ilumino a Ginny mientras esta dejaba escapar un audible suspiro, como si le costara trabajo respirar , la chica desprendió una luz blanca mientras Sirius abría los ojos y deja entrar a sus pulmones aire en una audible exhalación, el haz de luz también dio a Sirius y harry supo que era el momento se hizo aquel corte en la mano derecha e hizo lo mismo con Sirius, Harry sintió como si una parte de el le fuera arrebatada mientras la fuerza de su padrino crecía vio a los amigos de la pelirroja cerrar los ojos y dejar escapar de su interior pequeños haces de distintos colores; pero detrás de el ginny cayo mientras su cuerpo hacia un sonido sordo al pegar contra el frió suelo,

- Sirius – murmuro el al ver a su padrino frente a el, el mago sonrió y cerro los ojos en señal de cansancio, escucho la agitada respiración de la pelirroja tras de el

-Ya estas en casa…¿Cómo te lo prometí recuerdas?...Ya estamos en casa Sirius …Ya llegamos a casa-murmuro Ginny con voz débil, reconfortándolo con una débil sonrisa. Draco se paro tras Ginny ayudándola a ponerse en pie sosteniéndola por la cintura

-¿Estas bien pelirroja?- pregunto a la chica mientras a esta le temblaban las rodillas

-Si solo me he debilitado un poco, gracias Draco – agradeció al muchacho con una sonrisa – Debemos marchar pronto estos bestias despertaran en cualquier momento y no tenemos la fuerza para atacarlos.

Harry trato de poner en pie al cuerpo de Sirius, mas sin embargo, casi cae debido al peso de su padrino, Draco soltó a Ginny y rápidamente paso un brazo por los hombros del mago ayudando a Harry a ponerlo en pie, cosa que sorprendió al chico ya que la relación entre ambos era de odio absoluto, pero debía reconocer que agradecía el gesto, Ron tomo a su hermana de la cintura ya que a la chica le temblaban demasiado las rodillas y sam el chico de ojos azules ayudo al pelirrojo a cargar a Ginny de la misma manera que Draco le había ayudado a él.

Saba que también cojeaba fue ayudado por remus mientras entre la chica de cabello negro y Hermionie ayudaban a cargar a Luna que parecía seriamente herida

-_Hitsu Namantres – _murmuro Ginny mientras un tipo portal aparecía frente a ellos la chica, aun ayudado por el licántropo y su amigo Saba, camino hacia el desapareciendo con ambos , Harry la siguió y se sorprendió al llegar a la madriguera donde les esperaba una comitiva

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba de pie majestuosamente a la mitad de la sala de La Madriguera, al lado de la Sra. Weasley que parecía apunto del ataque y un Sr. Weasley muy nervioso caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación dirigiendo furtivas miradas al resto de sus hijos sentados en el sillón (a excepción de Percy) mientras Tonks estaba parada frente a la chimenea viendo al fuego bailar bajo sus ojos. Todos al verlos llegar corrieron hacia ellos, mientras Bill tomaba a su hermana estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos, Tonks se acerco lentamente aun sin creer que Sirius estuviera vivo y de pie frente a ella , al acercarse a hacia el murmuro su nombre para después, envolverlo en un cálido abrazo, Lupin también se acerco hacia su amigo y ambos sonrieron dándose una caluroso abrazo

-¿Pero que significa todo esto?¿Ustedes…pero…como…? –la Sra. Weasley dirigió su mirada hacia su hija la cual lucia mas pálida y débil como jamás la había visto - ¡¿Dime que les paso!¿Donde estuvieron todo este tiempo?- exigió sosteniendo a Ginny de los brazos, la chica desvió la mirada de la de su madre

- Les contare todo, ya he estado ocultando por mucho tiempo pero necesito que se calmen y escuchen por favor – suplico mirando a su familia con decisión, se acerco a Sirius, y al igual que su amigo Saba, poso su mano sobre la frente de este mediante un haz de luz brotaba de sus dedos, Sirius abrió grandemente sus ojos y dejo escapar un leve suspiro de sorpresa

- Como me lo imagine, ya se ha recuperado-aclaro sonriéndole al mago – Entonces…nos atenemos al plan…¿Cierto? – dijo dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos, los cuáles asintieron

- Nosotros tampoco podemos seguir callando- aclaro Luna para después hacer una ligera inclinación y dirigirse con los demás hacia la puerta de la Madriguera y desaparecer en el acto. Ginny se quedó con la mirada fija por donde habían desaparecido sus amigos, cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro, después se dio media vuelta dispuesta a explicar todo lo que había ocultado,

-Señorita Weasley, si mis sospechas son correctas preferiría tratar el tema a privado, como vera las cosas no son muy seguras en esta dimensión – El profesor Dumbledore analizaba a la pelirroja con sus profundos ojos azules, la chica lo miro sorprendida para después asentir con un leve movimiento

-Molly, Arthur tendrán el placer de acompañarnos – dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro de la chica y guiándola hacia la chimenea, dio media vuelta – Ustedes también – aclaro dirigiéndose a Bill y Charlie los cuales asintieron y también desaparecieron tras las verdes llamaradas en la chimenea seguidos de sus padres, Harry sospechaba que irían a Hogwarts, mas el tema que tenia que tratar con Ginny seguía siendo un misterio, peor lo que importaba ahora era que su padrino había regresado y estaba ya a salvo

Había pasado ya cerca de una hora, mas sin embargo no había rastro ni de los miembros de la familia Weasley ,ni del profesor Dumbledore mas sin embargo aquel tiempo lo había aprovechado para charlar con Remus y Sirius sobre lo que le había ocurrido a este último y lo que había ocurrido en su partida, Harry sabía que tenía que decirles lo de la profecía más no sabía cuando sería adecuado, en su mente había una batalla interna, recordó la reacción de sus Ron y Hermione y nuevamente se animo a decirles la verdad, mas no en esos momentos, aun no era tiempo, no quería echar a perder aquel momento. Un plop le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, Luna estaba parada a la mitad de la sala, la chica tenia los ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados y algunas lagrimas inundaban su mirada

-Hola lamento interrumpir – dijo con un tono serio algo que el jamás creyó probable en ella- Necesitas estar bajo medicamento o jamás te recuperaras del todo Sirius – agrego dirigiéndose hacia el animago, le dedico una breve sonrisa y le dio 3 frascos,

- Uno por día ya después te traeré más, pues no encontré mas que estos- aclaro mientras Sirius asentía con una suave sonrisa

- Gracias Luna y me saludas a los demás chicos

- Claro lo haré, te cuidas y descansa que lo necesitaras- le guiño un ojo y desapareció

1 Hora Después --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los Señores Weasley , Bill, Charlie y el prof. Dumbledore aparecieron en la sala mas no había rastro de la pelirroja, Harry sintió un vació en el estómago, con la ligera sospecha de que aquello no era tan buena señal, la Sra. Weasley tenia los ojos rojos y unas solitarias lagrimas aun escapaban por las mejillas de la regordeta mujer, el Sr. Weasley parecía desconcertado y conmocionado mientras sus manos se posaban en los hombros de su mujer , Bill y Charlie tenían caras de tristeza y decepción

-¿Dónde esta?-pregunto uno de los gemelos al notar la ausencia de su pequeña y única hermana, mas sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna

-¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunto George enojado dirigiéndose hacia el mayor de sus hermanos

-Ya no esta George-murmuro Charlie – no lo soporto…

- Ella no lo soporto , o ustedes no fueron capaces de enfrentar la verdad – ataco Fred mirando a sus hermanos con ojos chispeantes haciendo que Remus y Sirius, que habían permanecido dormidos hasta el momento, despertaran bruscamente

-No lo compliques quieres crees que es fácil para nosotros…- le contesto Charlie enojado

-¿Y PARA ELLA QUE?...Somos SU familia y en las malas y en las buenas debemos apoyarla sino quién, díganme, no puedo creerlo, rechazarla, solo por que no es lo que todos querían que fuera – exploto George furico algo que ninguno de los presentes en la habitación habían visto

- ¡¡¡¡Y tu que crees que se siente saber que todo este tiempo viviste con alguien que era una farsa, que nunca tuvo el valor suficiente para regresar y dar la cara ¡!

-¡!JAMÁS DIGAS QUE NO TUVO VALOR POR QUE TUVO EL SUFICIENTE PARA RENUNCIAR A TODO LO QUE QUERÍA POR MANTENERNOS A SALVO ¡¡¡!POR QUE SACRIFICO SU PROPIA FELICIDAD POR LA NUESTRA Y SI USTEDES NO TIENE LA SUFICIENTE CAPACIDAD PARA ENTENDERLO ES SU PROBLEMA¡¡¡¡

-Y A COSTA DE QUE SE SACRIFCO, DIME, JAMÁS NOS PREGUNTO SI ESTARIAMOS DE ACUERDO

-Ella te lo acaba de decir y tu le negaste por lo que ella ha luchado, ahí esta tu razón, ella tenía miedo de que esto sucediera y prefirió seguir cuidándonos a que todo esto sucediera, tenia miedo a que su familia la rechazara, justo como lo acaban de hacer – aclaro Fred mirando a sus hermanos con un dejo de melancolía en su voz

-Pero miren que patética escena tengo enfrente- aquella voz surgió de las oscuridades, aparecio frente a ellos un muchacho de rubios cabellos una gélida sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios, su piel era pálida y sus ojos era fríos como el mismo hielo

-Déjate de juegos-le recrimino a una muchacha de esbelta figura y negros cabellos -Díganme donde esta- desvaino una larga espada que brillo debido al reflejo de la luna – y tal vez me apiade de ustedes

-No se de que estas hablando – contesto Bill sacando su varita al igual que los demás

-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, entréguenme a la pelirroja y no les dolerá tanto , bueno – la muchacha esbozo una maquiavélica sonrisa – dependiendo de lo que ustedes entiendan por dolor – Bill se arriesgo a lanzar un hechizo que la muchacha esquivo ágilmente, después chasqueo los dedos, mientras mas de 20 personas surgían de los rincones de la casa

-No, no ,no, muy mala decisión-miro a los demás que lucían aun mas peligrosos que ella y volvió a sonreír mientras detrás de ella los demás desvainaban sus espadas y mostraban armas que no creía que hayan existido en sus peores pesadillas

- Mátenlos, ella no esta aquí


End file.
